-Be brave -Be proud
by BloodOfHell
Summary: Eric est un personnage dans la team des méchants. Toutefois, je suis convaincu qu'il peut être apprécié sans perdre de son caractère. J'en suis encore plus convaincu qu'il peut se retrouver dans un contexte qui amène à être gentil, tout en préservant les traits avec lesquels on le connaît. Qui a-t-il comme choix ? La paternité peut être un bon exemple. [OS] #NoSpoil


Bonjour ! Ça me tenait à cœur de faire parti des gens qui ont fait une fanfiction sur Eric. Comme beaucoup, c'est mon personnage préféré et je voulais ma pierre à l'édifice, mais que cette idée m'est venue. J'espère que ça plaira à ceux et celles qui passent par là ^^ bonne lecture !

 **Disclamer** : Uniquement le texte et les OCs m'appartiennent, je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce qui suit et ne possède aucun droit sur l'oeuvre originale.

 **Oeuvre originale** : Divergente

 **Auteure originale** : Veronica Roth.

 **Rating** : K+.

 **Aide à l'écriture** : Merci à hazalhia qui a lu tout ça avant que ça sorte pour me pointer mes erreurs et qui a montré pas mal d'enthousiasme pour cette histoire ^^

* * *

 **Be Brave. Be Proud.**

Jour 1.

Le froid parcourt chaque centimètre de ma peau qui frissonne. Les yeux fermés par les larmes, j'entends mon propre hurlement résonner dans un hurlement autour de moi. D'autres intonations sont là. Inconnues, presque effrayantes d'être étrangères même si tout l'est ici. Une lumière me brûle les rétines à chaque fois que je tente de les ouvrir, jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à m'habituer au fur et à mesure que les larmes cessent. Lorsqu'une énième personne dont je ne sais rien, vêtue d'une blouse bleue qui diffère des autres toutes en noir, se permet de me déplacer sans raison apparente je ne parviens pas à lui en vouloir.

Sur moi, la femme a placé une couverture qui me réchauffe rapidement. Un peu plus rassuré par cette chaleur, ce n'est que les secondes suivantes qui me procure un sentiment de sécurité. Cette dernière me dépose dans les bras d'une autre femme, bien plus jeune, l'air exténuée et en sueur. Ses bras me cajolent tandis qu'un sourire illumine les précédents traits tirés de son visage rien que de me voir.

\- Quel est son nom ?, l'interroge la médecin.

\- Elio, répond-elle la gorge enrouée par l'émotion. Notre petit Elio ...

Automatiquement, mes derniers chagrins se taisent. Le timbre de sa voix fait écho en moi à une familiarité inépuisable, à un amour indestructible. Chaque bribe de mon être sait qu'à peine quelques minutes plus tôt nous ne faisions qu'un. Que la vie qu'elle vient de m'offrir ne commence qu'à peine. La peau douce de ses doigts sèchent les restes de l'eau qui a coulé sur mes joues, éloignant mes peurs des premiers instants de mon existence. Je n'ai plus à en ressentir à présent, ma protectrice est là.

Néanmoins, un sentiment reste piégé en moi. Un élément me manque encore pour exister complètement. Une autre présence était là, s'intéressait à moi. Une altercation -peu bruyante aux vues de la situation- se termine dans un coin de la pièce, proche de la sortie. Parmi celles-ci, j'y reconnais dans mes maigres souvenirs les sensations nostalgiques et chaleureuses d'avant ma naissance. Un bruit de porte fermée avec exaspération se fait entendre, avant que des pas isolés accompagnés d'un soupir d'agacement sec arrivent jusqu'à nous. Notre petite famille est enfin seule, presque réunie sur ce lit bien trop fin pour nous contenir nous trois. Ce n'est pas grave, rien ne peut nous séparer. J'en suis sûr.

\- Ils reviendront dans une heure faire les premiers examens, nous informe un ton distant et grave.

\- D'accord.

Le regard de ma mère se détourne de moi uniquement pour porter son attention sur l'homme qui se tient debout à côté de nous. Dans mon dos, je ne peux pas l'apercevoir, trop concentré sur le contact de celle contre qui je suis pour lui en vouloir. De la main libre qui ne me tient pas, elle l'invite à s'approcher pour m'observer. L'hésitation se provoqua soudain face à la découverte de ce qu'il a attendu pendant bien longtemps, il marque une seconde avant de s'exécuter.

Un poids nouveau alourdi le matelas et il rentre dans mon champs de vision. Le premier échange m'électrise entièrement par l'émotion et je ne peux empêcher mes doigts de se lever vers lui, comme pour l'attraper et le garder pour qu'il ne s'éloigne plus jamais. Pupilles bleues grises, face à pupilles bleues grises. Exactement les mêmes. Un bras derrière l'oreiller pour que la femme de nos vies puisse reposer sa tête contre son épaule, il m'observe en tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître ce qu'il ressent.

Cependant, il ne peut pas contredire qu'un lien fort est en train de se former entre nous de recréer celui qu'on a débuté lorsqu'il voulait communiquer avec moi à travers le ventre de ma mère. Lorsqu'il avance enfin ses doigts vers moi, j'attrape son index avec toute la force dont je suis capable d'une main. Le reste de la sienne entoure mes côtes tandis que je suppose que son bras complète celui maternel qui retient l'arrière de ma tête.

C'est à cet instant que la glace se brise dans ses yeux. Presque humides, ils pétillent dans un éclat qui ne prend sens qu'au plus profond de moi. Un amour dévoué pour ce que je suis. Ravi, je l'éclaire de mon contentement avec mon premier véritable sourire.

\- Il a tes yeux …, chuchote-t-elle avec un trait d'amusement.

\- Il est parfait, annonce-t-il en réponse.

Puis, dans le silence qui s'est formé dans l'intimité de cette chambre, il se penche vers celle qui compte le plus au monde à l'instant pour lui murmurer trois mots contre ses cheveux, qu'il embrasse par la suite. Trois mots qui ne seront à entendre que par nous.

 _Je vous aime_.

Mois 6.

Ballotté par les pas de ma génitrice tandis que je me trouve dans ses bras, je me concentre sur quelque chose de plus important que la destination où elle va. Comment faire tenir mon doudou sur mon train ? Fidèle réplique de l'original que j'ai vu à plusieurs reprises passer près de chez moi, j'en ai l'avant dans une main et mon meilleur ami dans l'autre. Ce dernier est un carré de tissu noir avec des pattes aux bouts avec une tête de panthère qui est posée et cousue au centre. Mon père l'a choisi spécialement car pour lui, c'était un animal avec une force de caractère et de la bravoure. Il a trouvé ça approprié. Moi, c'est surtout la douceur que j'aime et le confort qu'il m'apporte lorsque je le serre contre moi en m'endormant.

On traverse les couloirs de la faction, où quelques Audacieux s'arrêtent pour nous saluer et me faire des sourires. Ceci jusqu'à arriver dans une grande salle où il y a de nombreuses tables et bancs installés. Rapidement, on rejoint l'une d'elle où des visages me sont familiers. Malgré leurs salutations, leurs présences ne me font aucun effet. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je le vois parmi eux, les traits du visage froids comme à son habitude, légèrement agacé visiblement par la personne en face de lui. _Papa !_

\- Salut Éric, l'interpelle-t-elle d'un sourire et d'une main tendre sur l'épaule.

\- Salut vous deux, sourit-il en coin en se levant.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, j'en laisse tomber mon train qu'il rattrape par réflexe au vol. Automatiquement, le regard qui s'était adouci à notre vision se re-durcit lorsqu'il le pose sur moi, le jouet en évidence entre ses doigts. Dans un geste qui trahit mon inculpation dans sa chute, je tend la main vers lui.

\- Tu le refais tombé, il est confisqué, donne-t-il la sentence. Compris ?

Devant mon visage boudeur, il me re-confie mon jouet et lève les yeux vers sa femme. Pendant ce temps, je tourne les miens vers les autres ici, parfaitement en sécurité entre ma mère et le torse de mon père qui est à quelques centimètres maintenant. Mes sourcils se froncent légèrement, confus d'être le centre de l'attention de beaucoup trop de monde à mon goût. Quoi ? J'ai fais une bêtise ? Des femmes, des hommes, voire même des plus jeunes font semblant de continuer leurs conversations mais ont l'air plus occupés par nous. Leur curiosité commence à ne pas me rassurer, à m'agiter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous fixent, alors que je ne les connais pas ? Subitement, après que quelque chose les ait inquiété, ils retournent tous la tête vers leurs assiettes. Par réflexe, la mienne se retourne vers celle de mon parent dans mon dos, ma bouche entrouverte par la curiosité. Celui-ci fixe encore vers où résidait précédemment mon attention, un coup d'œil assassin vers tous ceux qui nous regardaient. Mon héro. Je le gratifie d'une main tendue vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et un petit rire qui éclate de ma gorge pour qu'il prête une partie de son attention pour moi. Celle-ci revient d'abord sur ma génitrice avant d'enfin atterrir sur moi, chaleureuse.

\- Tiens, prends-le, je ne dois pas tarder sinon je vais être en retard à ma réunion, l'informe-t-elle.

\- Tu reviens le chercher après ?, l'interroge-t-il avec son sérieux commun. Je ne pourrais le garder que jusqu'à quinze heures. Il est infernal pendant les meetings.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il te ressemble, notre petit monstre ?, plaisante-t-elle.

Ma complainte est écoutée et je peux rejoindre ses bras à lui, tandis qu'il lève les yeux au ciel avec une pointe d'agacement. Entouré par son odeur familière qui me manquait dans ma journée, je suis satisfait. Je plonge ma tête contre lui pour savourer le contact de son t-shirt, partiellement perdu à l'intérieur de sa veste ouverte. Mes paumes posées sur le vêtement, je ferme les yeux le temps de profiter de pouvoir sentir les battements de son cœur, un air béat sur mes traits.

Lorsque sa femme est près de lui, il bat toujours plus vite que quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Mes jouets entre moi et lui, la présence de cette dernière également avec moi, je rêverais que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Malheureusement, tout a une fin. Je la sens très nettement là, particulièrement quand celle qui m'a mise au monde m'écrase contre un mur de muscle pour atteindre les lèvres de mon porteur avant de m'embrasser sur la tête, une main glissant entre mes cheveux bruns hérités d'elle.

\- Sois sage avec papa, d'accord ?, me lance-t-elle quand je la regarde.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu sais très bien que je peux être très original en matière de punition s'il ne l'est pas, commente mon géniteur.

\- D'accord, je change ma phrase : Éric, sois sage, ne martyrise pas ton fils.

Un sourcil relevé en signe d'amusement, il ne réplique rien mais son silence est tout aussi équivoque. Spectateur de l'échange entre eux, je comprend lorsqu'elle l'embrasse à nouveau que son départ a sonné. Même s'il sourit discrètement à sa plaisanterie, je devine son manque d'envie égo au mien qu'elle disparaisse. Ses doigts quittent mes cheveux, dépose le sac avec mes affaires sur le banc et elle part.

Ici restent les deux hommes de sa vie qui la fixent s'éloigner, incapable de se détourner de l'intérêt qu'elle représente. Néanmoins, nos deux intentions sont différentes. La sienne, elle est composée d'un regard qui la dévorait sur place s'il le pouvait. Moi, c'est tout autre chose. Pris au dépourvu par l'espoir qui s'était forgé d'avoir un long moment famille, je la regarde nous quitter, dépité. Des larmes me viennent aux yeux et je commence à renifler. Pourquoi elle nous laisse seuls ?

\- Ne pleures pas Elio, elle revient tout à l'heure, chuchote gentiment à mon oreille celui-ci. Je vais veiller sur toi en attendant, souviens-toi que tu es en sécurité avec moi.

Rassuré un peu par sa voix, je me recolle contre lui le temps qu'il me berce doucement pour me calmer. Avec ses mouvements qui me brassent, je devine qu'il s'est rassit devant son plateau et entend des gens prononcer mon prénom. Je sens le bras protecteur autour de moi se crisper, me rapprocher par réflexe contre lui. Quelqu'un a dû sûrement lui demander s'il pouvait me tenir, lui aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais uniquement maman accepte que quelqu'un d'autre me prenne. Avec papa, les gens récoltent toujours une réplique acerbe ou un regard si noir qu'ils retirent eux-mêmes leurs propositions.

Mes yeux se relèvent vers son cou marqué de traits noirs qui ne s'effacent jamais. Je sacrifie mon train, au risque qu'il rechute, pour tendre mon tout petit index vers le tatouage. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le touche, mais cela me fait esquisser un petit gargouillis de rire à chaque fois. Je tapote gentiment celui qui m'est le plus accessible et mes pieds se dandinent dans le vide, trop haut pour atteindre une de ses jambes.

Comprenant que mon moment de pleure est passé, il termine juste de manger pour me changer de position pour une plus confortable. Sans cependant oublier de retirer d'abord mon jouet pour le poser sur la table pour prévoir sa chute. Je me retrouve donc face à lui, assit sur ses cuisses, placé le plus proche de lui possible, une de ses mains toujours dans mon dos pour me retenir. Jamais il ne me met ouvertement à la vue des autres, juste de la sienne. Il me cache, mais pas de honte assurément. Plutôt comme s'il craignait si les autres me voyaient mieux qu'actuellement, ils pourraient me blesser. Qui serait le «ils» ? Je ne sais pas, il ne le précise jamais.

Silencieux, il m'observe me concentrer sur mon doudou qui est de nouveau à ma vue pour mon plus grand plaisir. Toute mon attention est dirigée vers le petit objet cher à mon cœur, dont je glisse les oreilles dans ma bouche pour les mordiller. Une main m'empêche de poursuivre cette activité avant de me présenter ma tétine. Je fais l'échange avec ravissement et me retrouve, je le sais, avec le symbole de ma faction de dessiné sur la bouche. Je me penche en arrière pour le regarder à mon tour, un petit rire aux lèvres avant de plonger contre son torse pour réclamer un câlin, les bras grands ouverts. Juste avant de disparaître entre les pans de sa veste, je me réjouis du discret sourire en coin qui est apparu sur les siennes à ma réaction.

\- Aw, tu vas devenir un vrai papa poule avec cet enfant !, commente une des leadeuses avec attendrissement. Qui aurait crû que quelque chose puisse enfin te faire sortir de ta carapace du grand méchant Éric ! Tu es si adorable quand tu es avec lui !

\- Je ne suis pas «adorable», rectifie le concerné avec irritation.

\- Si tu l'es, s'amuse un autre leader. Je n'aurais jamais crû que tu serais capable de faire qu'un bébé t'aime autant que celui-ci. Sans rien changer dans ton attitude, qui plus est.

\- Je suis irrésistible, ce n'est pas de sa faute, joue-t-il avec sarcasme.

Curieux, je me suis remis dans ma position initiale, un bout de veste dans ma main libre. Patiemment, j'attends que mon père me regarde à nouveau. Pourquoi les autres le regardent en s'amusant ? Un grand sourire illumine mon visage quand le sien se penche sur moi. Sa main libre fait quelque chose dans mon dos avant qu'il ne me montre. Entre son pouce et son index, il y a un petit bout de gâteau marron foncé.

\- Tu en veux ?, m'interroge-t-il. C'est du cake des Audacieux, il est au chocolat. Tu as trouvé ça bon la semaine dernière quand je t'en ai apporté à la maison. On est les seuls à en manger à Chicago, tu es donc un bébé né dans la meilleure des factions. Les autres, ce qu'ils mangent, ce n'est pas bon. Ça ne donne pas envie d'être mangé.

Attentif à ses paroles, mes yeux passent des siens à ce qu'il tient dans sa main. Le regarde en détails pour comprendre. Une fine odeur agréable arrive à mes narines et j'essaye de l'attraper.

\- Tu ne peux pas juste lui donner au lieu de lui faire un cours sur les factions ?, soupire la leadeuse à côté de lui.

\- C'est un Audacieux en formation, rétorque-t-il. Il a besoin d'apprendre ce genre de chose.

\- Pas besoin de nous le dire, c'est marqué sur son body.

Le doigt qu'elle pointe dans ma direction me fait descendre la tête vers moi-même, sans rien voir de spécial. _À quoi je pensais ? Papa ? Ah non, cake. Donne-le moi !_

\- Fais attention, ton côté Érudit se voit, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire. On peut sortir le garçon de chez les Érudits, mais pas l'Érudit du garçon.

\- _Shut up_ , réplique-t-il sèchement en lui lançant un regard noir.

Oula, il y a l'air d'y avoir une information qui n'aurait pas dû être dite. Cette personne prend des risques contraires à nos règles. _Qu'est-ce que c'est les Érudits ? C'est un mot qui doit être proscrit ici._

La seconde suivante, il me retire ma tétine habilement avant de mettre directement dans ma bouche le bout de cake. Une saveur délicieuse fond sur ma langue jusqu'à ce que je l'avale. Pendant ce temps, un homme plus âgé arrive à côté de nous et s'assoit à côté de mon sac.

\- Éric, ton langage quand tu parles devant ton fils, le réprime Max.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, se défend-il. Il apprendra ça bien assez vite de toute façon.

\- Ce sont les affaires d'Amy et je l'ai déjà entendu t'en faire la remarque, argue-t-il.

\- Qu'importe, elle n'est pas là pour l'instant, hausse-t-il les épaules avec indifférence.

Puisque ses doigts sont toujours devant moi, j'attrape son pouce et le place au niveau de ma bouche en quête d'une apparition d'un autre bout de cake. Grande est ma déception lorsque je n'en sens pas, pas même une miette. Immédiatement, il comprend le message et m'en rapporte un autre petit morceau avant de s'en offrir un bien plus gros. _Best daddy ever_.

\- Comment va-t-il ?, l'interroge Max.

\- Bien, répond Éric. Il commence à faire ses nuits correctement, mais il a du mal à accepter d'être juste avec l'un de nous deux. Il veut Amy et moi en même temps, sinon il pleure jusqu'à ce qu'on le calme.

\- Toujours pas de parent préféré à ce que je vois ?, rit-il en prenant une bouché de son assiette.

\- Si, le contredit-il les yeux plein de fierté. Au moment du couché, il n'accepte de s'endormir que s'il est dans mes bras.

Le quatrième morceau de cake n'arrivant pas, je devine que le troisième qu'il m'a donné pendant qu'il parlait était le dernier pour moi. Repu par mon repas avant de venir et ce petit plaisir, je pose mon front contre son torse en quête d'une petite sieste méritée, mon doudou fermement contre moi. Les yeux fermés, je le sens juste me redresser le temps de me remettre ma tétine dans la bouche avant de me replacer doucement et m'entourer de ses deux bras pour me bercer. Même si ce n'est qu'un plus, puisque son odeur et le son de sa voix suffisent à me donner tout le confort nécessaire pour aller bravement affronter mes rêves.

[...]

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis tranquillement allongé sur le lit de mes parents, ma mère à côté de moi. Enfin, plus exactement moi contre elle allongée sur le côté, la poitrine partiellement dévêtue pour me nourrir. Un bras autour de mon corps pour me maintenir correctement, un autre sur mes jambes qui gigotent par moment. Ma petite main posée sur son sein, comme je tiendrais le biberon que mon autre parent me tend lorsque ma santé est à sa charge. Je profite du moment de silence après cette journée mouvementée.

En quoi mouvementée ? J'ai eu du cake, dans une pièce beaucoup trop bruyante. Toutefois, ceci est un petit secret entre papa et moi. Les yeux à moitié-clos, la douceur et la chaleur qui m'entoure me pousse vers le sommeil contre lequel je lutte. J'ai déjà été sorti de celui-ci pour manger, je ne vais pas y retourner maintenant. Le nez de ma génitrice joue entre mes mèches quand je sursaute brusquement au claquement de la porte d'entrée. Agité par la brutalité de l'événement, je me ressaisi uniquement quand j'entends l'intonation familière de celle de mon paternel.

\- Amy ? Vous êtes là ?

\- Dans la chambre, Éric, l'informe-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il entende.

Quelques secondes plus tard, après des bruits de vêtements que l'on retire, il arrive près de nous et s'allonge à côté de moi. Un vent de fraîcheur s'engouffre autour de nous, tout juste revenu de dehors. Ce changement me fait frissonner mais je reprend tranquillement mon occupation presque accomplie.

\- Bonsoir mes deux Audacieux préférés, chuchote-t-il en embrassant sa femme puis moi.

Il étire son bras pour que celle-ci puisse poser sa tête dessus au niveau de son coude. Je le vois du coin de l'œil passer tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, avant de faire couler sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à côté de sa poitrine. La mienne tente de la repousser, dans une tentative vaine qu'il la place sur moi pour me câliner.

\- Eh !, s'écrit-il vexé. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là, ne te gêne pas.

\- Je crois qu'il est jaloux, plaisante-t-elle.

\- Je caressais cette poitrine avant que l'idée même qu'il ne soit conçu arrive, boude-t-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas battre un bébé, sourit-elle. Surtout s'il est aussi mignon que lui.

\- Je crois qu'il a pris trop vite une place dans nos sentiments, commente-t-il en m'observant. On va finir par être trop gentil avec lui.

Mon repas terminé, je m'éloigne de quelques centimètres de ma mère. L'impression que je suis au milieu de quelque chose qui se passe entre mes parents s'immisce dans mon esprit. Ma vis-à-vis lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle promène une main sur son ventre à lui, ce qui l'incite à se rapprocher. Ou plutôt à manquer de m'écraser, puisqu'il n'est plus très loin. Assez près pour que je sente sa chaleur à travers mes vêtements.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais de gentil aujourd'hui pour dire ça ?

\- Je lui ai donné du cake à midi. Il a l'air de pas mal aimer ça, il n'arrêtait pas de m'en redemander.

En entendant le mot «cake» je pense tout d'abord à ce qu'il puisse m'en donner avant de comprendre qu'il lui raconte juste cette grande histoire d'amour naissante. Traître.

\- Fidèle aux Audacieux, sourit-elle.

\- Il n'est pas le fils d'un leader pour rien, ajoute-t-il avec fierté.

\- Arrête de frimer, soupire-t-elle en lui donnant un coup gentil dans l'épaule. Personne ne peut douter en plus que c'est le tien.

\- Parce qu'il a un charme impossible à égaler ?, susurre-t-il.

\- En quelque sorte, s'amuse-t-elle.

Ils s'embrassent en se caressant gentiment jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à rouler sur le dos, des gargouillis s'échappant de ma bouche. Automatiquement, ils s'arrêtent, comme coupé dans leur lancé par moi.

\- _Fuck_ …, marmonne-t-il de façon à peine audible. Il va être ma mort, ton corps me manque et il est toujours là.

\- Tu n'as même pas un peu de honte de dire ça devant lui ?, hausse-t-elle un sourcil d'un air entendu.

\- Il ne comprend pas ce que je dis, argue-t-il. Puis, il faudra bien qu'il comprenne un jour que ses deux parents n'ont pas utilisés des cigognes pour le faire venir au monde. Ils ont dû s'aimer de façon plus prononcée que juste s'embrasser.

Amusée par ses paroles, elle s'avance plus vers lui encore, remontant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu veux que je le confie à Quatre et Tris une soirée pour qu'on puisse s'aimer comme ça ?, sourit-elle.

\- Ce sont tes amis, pas les miens, se referme-t-il. Le Pète-Sec ne s'approchera pas de lui.

\- Il l'a déjà tenu dans ses bras, tu sais ?

\- Pas en ma présence ni avec mon accord, rétorque-t-il sèchement.

\- Ils ont un enfant aussi, ils savent s'en occuper.

\- On verra, clôture-t-il la conversation.

Son irritation se répercute sur moi lorsque je la sens et je tente vainement de la faire partir en attrapant son t-shirt que je tire vers moi. Le tissu glisse à plusieurs reprises avant de rester prisonnier. Après ce qui me semble une éternité, il dépose un baiser sur mon front, l'air plus détendu avant de se lever du lit. Interprétant son départ comme un véritable, je commence à pleurer de tristesse.

Automatiquement, ma mère pose une main rassurante sur mon ventre et me console. Je ne me calme que lorsqu'il revient dans mon champs de vision, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, prêt à aller dormir sûrement. Mes bras tendus haut vers lui, il m'accorde ce que je réclame et me prend dans les siens. Satisfait, je le laisse essuyer avec douceur mes larmes et me bercer.

\- Tu le surveilles ?, lui lance ma mère. Je vais prendre une douche, j'en ai vraiment besoin là.

\- Tu vois ?, relève-t-il. Avant j'aurais eu le droit à une invitation pour te rejoindre, là ce n'est même pas la peine d'y songer.

\- Sois patient, je vais nous organiser une soirée rien que pour nous deux.

Avant de rajouter, appuyée contre l'encadrement de porte, « _Moi aussi j'ai envie de t'avoir pour moi toute seule dans un lit …_ ». Quelques secondes plus tard, l'eau de la douche se laisse entendre et mon garde du corps personnel décide que moi aussi je dois passer en mode nuit.

Malgré mon mécontentement que je lui fais savoir d'un regard que j'espère glacial, il m'allonge à nouveau sur le lit et me débarrasse de mes vêtements jusqu'à ce que je ne porte qu'une couche. Sadique au plus haut point, je suis obligé de me battre pour récupérer ma tétine. Il n'arrête pas de me la tendre et de la soustraire à mon accès, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Lorsque je me met à montrer tous les signes que mes pleurs sont proches, il s'avoue vaincu et je savoure ma victoire avec ma tétine dans la bouche, mes deux mains dessus pour la protéger des siennes. Néanmoins, pour se venger, il laisse volontairement tomber mon doudou sur mon visage de façon à ce qu'il le recouvre. Incapable de le retenir, un rire s'échappe de moi alors que tout est devenu noir. Je retire mon précieux jouet et découvre un véritable sourire chez lui. J'aime le voir s'émerveiller devant moi, il me fait sentir que je suis important à ses yeux.

Ensuite, il m'attrape le temps de s'allonger entièrement contre son oreiller. Sans aucune difficulté pour me soulever. C'est le moment que je préfère de la journée avec lui. Quand maman n'est pas loin, il profite qu'elle ne puisse pas l'entendre pour me dire qu'il m'aime. Allongé sur le ventre sur son torse, on s'observe tandis qu'il passe un bras derrière sa tête. Nous sommes assez proches pour que nos nez se touchent si on en ressent l'envie. Content de l'instant présent, je gigote contre lui, mes pupilles conformes aux siennes grandes ouvertes vers lui. J'aime le contact de nos deux peaux l'une contre l'autre, c'est le seul -en dehors de maman- avec qui c'est agréable. On est réuni comme si on ne formait qu'un et ça vaut tout l'or de l'univers.

\- Comment était ta journée mon petit Audacieux ?, me demande-t-il à voix basse. J'espère qu'elle t'a plu, qu'elle était aussi belle que celle d'hier. Bientôt tu seras grand, tu deviendras aussi fort que moi et ta maman. Je serais fier de toi, Elio, aussi fier que je le suis déjà chaque seconde de ta vie parce qu'elle rend la mienne extraordinaire. Rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne me décevra, car tu accompliras à jamais que de grandes choses pour moi. Tu es un Audacieux. Tu es brave, tu surmonteras tes peurs et tu te battras pour la sécurité des autres. Tu ne seras pas tout seul, bien sûr, je serais là avec toi pour t'aider à te relever à chacune de tes défaites, à te faire dépasser tes limites et à te féliciter à chacune de tes victoires.

Hypnotisé par ses paroles, je serre machinalement mon doudou contre moi, uniquement en mesure de respirer. Lorsque je sens qu'il a terminé, je tend la main vers lui et il la récupère dans la sienne pour l'amener à ses lèvres. Profitant de l'invitation, je joue avec quelques secondes, mes doigts glissant doucement contre elles pour les détailler. Puis, sans prévenir, je m'agite dans un moment de joie d'être avec lui avant de me calmer devant son sourcil redressé en signe d'interrogation. Curieux, j'essaie de satisfaire mon envie de toucher ses deux piercings qui suivent le mouvement mais à chaque tentative il se décale pour que je n'y accède pas.

\- Ce n'est pas un jouet.

Lassé et frustré, je plonge mon visage dans mon doudou pour me redonner de la force avant de le délaisser et d'attraper à deux mains sa mâchoire. Fatigué de sa propre journée, je prend l'avantage car il n'a clairement pas envie de me contourner dans chacune de mes attaques. Pour s'assurer que je n'ai pas de risque de tomber, il pose sa main libre sur mon dos et s'accorde la faiblesse de fermer les yeux pour se reposer. Déçu qu'il ne fasse plus autant attention à moi, je me remet à gigoter avant qu'il ne me gronde, sans daigner ouvrir un œil.

\- Chut, marmonne-t-il. Papa veut dormir.

Ravi qu'il me prouve qu'il fait encore attention à moi, je m'arrête et descend mes doigts le long de son cou pour examiner à nouveau son tatouage.

Le temps passe et je me sens plonger de plus en plus vers le sommeil, bercé par la respiration de mon père qui fait se lever et s'abaisser sa poitrine sous moi à rythme régulier. Il n'a pas rouvert les yeux depuis un moment et n'a même pas réagit lorsque doudou a glissé de sur lui. Trop loin pour que j'y accède, abandonné sur les draps, j'ai accepté notre séparation. Ça a été plus facile en tournant mon visage contre le torse de mon protecteur, sécurisé par son odeur et son contact.

Lorsque ma mère revient vers nous, je n'ai même pas la force d'accueillir son retour avec festivité. Le mouvement du lit à son arrivée dessus fait s'arrêter les légers ronflements de mon oreiller vivant. Après qu'elle l'ait embrassé amoureusement, il ouvre les yeux.

\- Tu veux que j'aille le coucher ?, lui chuchote-t-elle en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Vous êtes si mignon comme ça tous les deux, j'ai dû mal à vouloir vous séparer …

\- Non, j'y vais …, articule-t-il d'un ton endormi.

Après qu'elle m'ait souhaité un bon sommeil, je le sens à peine se lever. Pas plus que quand il fait quelques pas et me dépose dans mon lit, ramené pour le moment dans leur chambre. Un sourire très léger se dessine chez moi lorsqu'il me souhaite une «bonne nuit, petit monstre» avant de re-caler à sa place mon doudou et retourner voir ma mère.

Année 1.

La peur est le premier sentiment que mon père m'ait enseigné. La peur. Sentiment d'angoisse éprouvé en présence ou à la pensée d'un danger, réel ou supposé, d'une menace. Appréhension, crainte devant une embûche, qui pousse à fuir ou à éviter cette situation.

Déjà, si le risque n'est que supposé, pour lui la peur n'a pas le droit d'exister chez moi, même rien qu'un tantinet. Ce doit être une émotion qui se contrôle, qui devient une force au lieu de devenir une faiblesse.

Ne pas la montrer, mais puiser dans sa naissance même pour la faire ressusciter sous la forme du second sentiment qu'il m'ait appris.

Le courage.

Fermeté, bravoure, force de caractère qui permet d'affronter une épreuve, la souffrance, les revers de la vie, les circonstances difficiles. Ces définitions, bien que naturellement ancrées en moi, il me les répète inlassablement. La fierté qui découle de son regard perçant, analytique et à l'écoute de mes réactions tant conscientes que inconscientes dépend de la voie que je choisis.

Bien entendu, comme il s'en fait la maxime, je suis un Audacieux. Son petit Audacieux, son petit monstre.

Certes, certains éléments qui m'entourent m'effraient. Me glacent le sang aussi assurément comme lorsque mon paternel fixe quelqu'un dans ses mauvais jours. Sauf que s'il est présent, je sais que je suis en sécurité, que je peux me défendre sans crainte d'être dépassé par le poids de mon ennemi imaginaire. J'aurais toujours les bras parentales pour m'accueillir moi et mes terreurs, à leurs yeux pourtant futiles. M'enfin, utiliser cette fissure chez eux n'est pas un si grand péché que ça.

En cette fin d'après-midi qui fête l'aboutissement de ma première année à Chicago, j'ai compris réellement l'importance que je représente et ces valeurs qu'on veut me faire intégrer. Dans le calme de notre appartement, alors que je joue avec des couteaux de lancer en bois offerts comme présent pour ce jour «spécial», une banalité devient à mes yeux un objectif. Cependant, à l'instant présent, je ne le sais pas encore.

Assis sur ma chaise en hauteur, ma tétine dans la bouche, je ne fais pas attention à ma mère qui s'active à quelques mètres de moi sur un des meubles vides de la cuisine. Je suis sous la surveillance de mon géniteur. Celui-ci tente de placer correctement mes doigts par rapport à la lame inoffensive. Cela ne reste que de pures tentatives puisque je trouve plus amusant le fait de le prendre au hasard et m'en servir d'épée.

\- Elio !, soupire-t-il d'irritation. Pas comme ça, mais comme ça.

Lorsqu'il me montre clairement qu'il commence à s'impatienter par un regard qui en dit long, je le fixe d'un air agacé à mon tour. Je n'ai pas envie de faire comme il veut, je ne vois pas la différence. Je trouve juste ça divertissant, mais il va finir par m'enlever toute envie de satisfaction sur ce plan-là vis-à-vis de ces jouets. Dans un jeu de celui qui baissera les yeux en premier, on perd au même instant lorsque celle qui m'a mise au monde commente notre échange, amusée visiblement par celui-ci.

\- Je suis certaine que tu regrettes la phrase sur son bavoir en ce moment, plaisante-t-elle.

\- Jamais, la contredit-il vexé.

Sur le-dit vêtement se trouve d'inscrit les mots «Mon père est le meilleur leader au monde». Fatigué d'attendre une promesse qui se fait languir, je commence à chercher un moyen de m'échapper, armé de mes précieux couteaux.

\- Mon fils ne sera pas renié par quiconque, qu'il possède un lien familiale avec ou non, plaisanterie ou non, ou cette personne aura affaire à moi. Pour la situation présente, il suffit juste de patience pour qu'il apprenne correctement qui donne les ordres et comment les respecter.

\- Ce n'est pas un novice, Éric …, lève-t-elle les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprendre, il ne peut pas être trop tôt pour commencer sa formation.

Les pupilles bleues grises qui sont scellées sur ce que j'essaie d'entreprendre prennent une teinte de motivation, avec une pointe de vice. Intrigué, je me fige au cas où ne pas le faire pourrait me porter préjudice. Cependant, cette émotion disparaît bien vite de son visage, remplacé par son masque habituel. Avec un net relâchement en comparaison à lorsque l'on est en public. Enfin, de son côté, ma mère termine sa surprise et la dépose devant moi, sur la table, à ma hauteur. À une trentaine de centimètres de moi se trouve un cake assez grand pour tenir au moins deux jours à la maison, avec une unique bougie centrale.

Le crépuscule qui tombe lui donne une allure mystique, offre une orée plus impressionnante à la lumière qui se dégage de l'objet. Une flamme. Silencieuse onde de chaleur, ondulante de son propre gré. La force de l'émotion qui me traverse d'être aussi proche d'une m'électrise, me coupe la respiration. Tout ceci par l'envoûtement qu'elle présente, tout comme son danger dans un sens. Le symbole des Audacieux. C'est la première fois que l'on me donne l'impression d'en posséder une, même si celle-ci est dessinée partout où je me rend, également sur moi. La peur de l'inconnue qu'elle forme se fond en moi pour devenir du courage, de la détermination. Je suis un Audacieux, cette flamme est celle qui vit en moi.

Lorsque l'on me fait comprendre que je dois l'éteindre, j'en prends le sens que je dois avaler sa puissance pour l'intégrer en moi, lui montrer mon contrôle sur elle. Je suis maître de son sort. Mon regard dit adieu à cette première rencontre avec mon reflet, tandis que mon souffle d'enfant le détruit dès le premier essais.

\- Tu crois qu'il a fait un vœu ?, questionne ma génitrice.

\- Ce n'est pas très Audacieux de ta part de dire ça, remarque le destinataire en commençant à couper trois parts inégales en taille. Ni même très Érudit, ajoute-t-il le regard pétillant de malice.

\- Les Érudits ne jurent qu'en ce qui n'est pas futile, je sais, commente-t-elle comme elle réciterait une leçon. J'ai passé autant d'années que toi là-bas et, à ton instar, je suis aussi une Audacieuse maintenant. Cependant, il a besoin de croire aussi.

Le couteau qu'il tient s'arrête net dans les airs, proche pourtant de sa victime pâtissière. Il observe sa compagne de l'air qu'il utilise lorsqu'il analyse quelque chose, cherchant à comprendre dans quel contexte il serait judicieux que je perde mon temps dans ce qui ne resterait que dans mon imagination. De mon côté, je fixe le cake avec envie, désireux d'en avoir à mon tour. Une part est déjà prête, assez fine pour que la hauteur passe ma bouche. Néanmoins, la discussion semble être bien plus intéressante pour l'un ou l'autre que l'idée même de me nourrir.

\- Certes, lui accorde-t-il après un long silence.

\- La faction avant les liens du sang, annonce-t-elle. Tu crois corps et âme dans cette phrase, toi. Lui, pas encore. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour qu'il en comprenne le sens et se porte en sa faveur.

\- Ce n'est pas à confondre avec un vœu qui relève de la magie, note-t-il.

\- C'est un enfant, Éric, il faudra bien que tu te le dises un jour. Un petit peut vivre en s'imaginant dans un monde où il y a ce genre de chose. Il n'y a pas que les Fraternelles qui vouent corps et âmes aux codes spirituels, toi aussi à un certain âge tu es passé par là.

Le silence retombe à nouveau, par la réflexion de mon paternel. À présent, nos trois parts sont coupées. Toutefois, aucune ne se trouve à ma portée, dans ma bouche ou dans mon ventre. Irrité par l'attente, je commence à m'agiter. Je retire ma tétine d'entre mes lèvres, frustré par le substitut trop simplet qu'elle représente. Comme celle des biberons quand je ne souhaite que le sein de ma mère, la chaleur de ces moments uniques ensembles.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à devoir l'éduquer, ajoute-t-elle. Ne t'en fais pas, notre fils restera aussi parfait que l'être que tu as vu à sa naissance.

\- J'espère.

Prêt à faire une crise pour qu'on soit attentif enfin à ma demande envers ce gâteau, une idée me vient en tête. Se plaindre n'est pas la seule méthode pour l'écoute. Ceux qui m'entourent n'utilise pas que ce moyen. Déterminé à récupérer un peu d'attention méritée le temps d'obtenir du cake, je prend une profonde inspiration dans mon agacement.

\- P'pa.

Automatiquement, mes deux parents m'offrent tout l'intérêt qu'ils possèdent. Je ne les avais jamais vu avec autant d'étonnement chez eux. Visiblement en train de tenter de cacher une pure explosion de joie en lui, mon père se rapproche de moi. De l'autre côté de la table, ma mère montre ses émotions. Celle de l'enthousiasme comme celle de la jalousie que ce soit mon vis-à-vis et non elle que j'ai appelé en premier.

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire, Elio.

\- Dis «maman», tente-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Ne le perturbe pas, la gronde-t-il avec malice dans la voix. Il a fait son choix, c'est moi qu'il préfère, donc laisse-moi lui montrer qu'il a eu raison de prendre mon camps.

\- Pff, prétentieux.

Perplexe, je tourne la tête vers elle en quête d'un peu plus d'explication. Tout de suite, il place sa main sur le côté de mon visage doucement pour me cacher sa vue et ne garder que la sienne.

\- Non, ne fais pas attention à elle, concentre-toi sur moi. Elle dit tout le temps que je suis «prétentieux», «arrogant», ou «insolent», ou encore «méprisant». Tu es habitué à ça. Allez, recommence, montre-moi combien tu es fort.

Le cake n'apparaît toujours pas devant moi, étrange. Par une forte volonté, mon doigt pointe vers celui-ci. Je me sens me liquéfier, mourir de faim.

\- P'pa !

\- Tiens.

Incapable de masquer plus son bonheur, il me donne une part normale. Ses lèvres embrassent avec tout l'amour dont il est capable ma joue et ébouriffe mes cheveux. Cet élan de câlin n'est pas désagréable, même s'il me déstabilise une seconde. Intéressante comme réaction. Néanmoins, la nourriture devant moi devient plus importante. Je m'empresse donc de couper un petit bout avec mon jouet et de le mettre dans ma bouche avec ma main libre. Peu conscient d'un regard rempli de fierté incapable de se détacher de moi.

Année 2.

 _Slack_. C'est le maigre son que produit mon couteau de lancer en jouet lorsqu'il parvient à toucher ma cible en verre. Une prise directement dans la réserve de la faction pour lorsque l'initiation est en cours et qu'elles sont réellement utilisées. Celles destinées aux enfants étaient trop faciles, de l'avis de mes parents. Debout dans un équilibre à peu près potable, je m'amuse à simuler un véritable entraînement. Tous les cinq lancer, je marche à quatre pattes pour aller récupérer mes biens et revenir à ma place initiale.

Ce coin-ci de ma chambre est destiné à ma faction. Le symbole est peint en grand sur le mur, ma cible est posée au sol, il y a le manifeste des Audacieux d'encadré à côté de photos de ma famille. Moi et papa en train de dormir quand j'étais plus petit -l'un des clichés dont ma mère est la plus fière-. Moi et mes parents avec mon cake surplombé de la bougie de mes un an. Moi et Oncle Max, tous deux fièrement en tenue d'entraînement.

La bande entière, c'est-à-dire moi, mes parents et les amis de mon père. Mon père et ma mère enlacés amoureusement dans un coin de la Fosse, sûrement peu conscients de l'appareil qui stop l'instant dans le temps. Enfin, une photo de moi et les amis de ma mère. Cette dernière n'est que peu appréciée par mon géniteur, mais il tente de ne pas y prêter d'attention lorsqu'il rentre ici.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y a mon lit et mon armoire avec toutes mes affaires de rangées. Et au milieu, mon côté peu organisé avec mes jouets éducatifs, «empruntés» chez les Érudits, qui traînent en attendant que je m'en occupe, comme je le fais la moitié de mon temps à la maison.

 _Slack_ ! Surpris, je reste une seconde figé, le bras toujours en l'air. Un frisson d'émotion grimpe mon échine. Mes paupières clignent, mes lèvres s'entrouvrent d'étonnement. _J'ai touché !_ La pointe est atterrie pour la première fois contre le cercle central. Subitement excité, je me retourne et trottine vers le salon, sans manquer de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Mes pas sont encore incertains et je suis obligé de me tenir pour pouvoir me déplacer. Cependant, ce n'est pas une chute qui m'empêchera de continuer, qui ne me donnera pas l'envie de me relever pour réessayer.

J'arrive expressément dans la pièce à vivre de l'appartement, où celle qui m'a mise au monde est en train de travailler. Des piles de feuilles et sa tablette sont éparpillées autour d'elle. Directement, malgré sa concentration parfaite, elle tourne les yeux vers moi. Oups, je suis peut-être un peu trop bruyant pour le calme qui règne ici.

\- Chut !, m'impose-t-elle à voix basse. Éric dort dans la chambre, ne le réveille pas. Il est rentré de mission il y a seulement deux heures.

Acquiesçant à ses paroles d'un signe de tête, je lui certifie ma compréhension de cette information. Enfin, le plus important. Papa est dans la chambre. Dans mon dos, je l'entend soupirer tandis que je pousse la porte avec ma petite main, l'autre tenant fermement l'encadrement. À l'intérieur, il fait sombre et seul le fin filet de lumière me permet de me repérer. En effet, la masse allongée sur le lit parental central m'indique qu'il y a bien mon père en train de se reposer.

\- Papa ?

Mon chuchotement fait écho au silence et je me glisse à l'intérieur. Aucune aide n'étant présente, mes mains sont rajoutées au sol pour marcher, ralenti par les embûches représentées par les meubles, dont la chaise où est posée la tenue de leader. Arrivé au bout du lit, je me redresse en m'aidant des draps qui pendent sur le côté et observe un moment mon géniteur. Endormi, il paraît toujours détendu. Jamais contrarié.

\- Papa ?

Cette fois-ci plus fort, l'appel semble avoir obtenu gain de cause à travers ses rêves. Mon sourire apparaît largement sur mes lèvres lorsque mon vis-à-vis ouvre les yeux dans le soupir habituel de quelqu'un que l'on réveil. Celui-ci passe une main sur son visage avant de me fixer, un sourcil relevé de questionnement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, m'interroge-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Papa ! Centre ! Pfiou, papa centre !

Pour développer mon propos, je lui tend un des couteaux qu'il me restait encore à lancer. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour émerger complètement et comprendre ma tirade.

\- Tu as touché le centre de la cible ?

\- Oui !

Mon enthousiasme face à mon exploit se reflète enfin chez lui dans un sourire en coin. Ce simple geste décuple ma joie.

\- C'est bien. Je suis fier de toi. Tu t'es vite amélioré.

\- Oui !

\- Dans …, il réfléchit en regardant l'heure, trois heures je dois aller entraîner ces maudits transferts. Tu me laisses dormir là et ce soir je t'aide à progresser ?

Je penche la tête sur le côté, peu sûr de ce qu'il vient de dire. Néanmoins, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, depuis hier matin au moins, donc je décide de passer du temps avec lui. Les bras ouverts vers lui, j'attends patiemment qu'il me prenne dans les siens. Peu motivé à réellement se mouvoir, il attrape mes deux poignets avec une seule main et me lève jusqu'à ce que je sois à côté de lui. Impressionné comme à chaque fois qu'il fait ça, je le regarde de mes grands yeux qui trahissent mes pensées. Il se décale assez pour me laisser de la place pour m'installer et je lui fais un câlin pour me coller contre lui, satisfait.

\- 'Nuit !

Un rire léger et étouffé me répond, mais je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Calé contre son torse, je reste un long moment à juste écouter et sentir sa respiration sous moi.

[...]

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis dans ma chambre à nouveau, assis devant mon ordinateur éducatif. J'aime bien l'utiliser, j'ai l'impression d'être comme mes parents quand ils pestent sur la partie de leurs travails qu'ils n'aiment pas.

\- Bravo !, s'exclame la machine. Et ensuite ? Quelle est la forme qui suit ?

Mon regard se reporte sur l'écran supérieur de mon jeu. Une suite de forme est affichée sur une ligne, avec des propositions en dessous. Triangle bleu - rond rouge - carré jaune - triangle bleu - rond rouge. Je viens d'appuyer sur le dernier sur le second écran, qui lui est tactile et placé entre mes jambes écartés au sol. Les propositions sont un triangle rouge, un rond jaune ou un carré jaune. Tout de suite, je touche le carré jaune.

\- Bravo !, me félicite-t-elle encore. Tu veux continuer ?

Fatigué de faire toujours la même chose, mon doigt touche le bouton rouge à côté du vert. À son habitude, l'écran montre un symbole que je ne connais pas, un œil bleu, avant de passer au jeu suivant.

Lorsque j'avais eu ce présent, la possibilité que ce symbole s'affiche avait mis mal à l'aise les gens présents. Ils avaient proposé d'allumer le jeu, mais mon père avait refusé, prétextant que j'étais là pour profiter des invités et non de mes cadeaux. Puis il avait avancé une boutade, comme quoi en sa qualité de leader pouvant se déplacer entre les factions pour des raisons professionnelles, il connaissait quelques techniques de marché noir. Ce n'était qu'une blague, une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère je suppose. Après … Il est vrai qu'à chacunes de ses longues absences, je reçois un cadeau comme celui-ci.

Satisfait, j'applaudis dans mes mains comme le fait ma mère pour moi et j'observe ce qu'on me propose.

\- Combien y a-t-il de point sur le domino ?

Sans détacher mes pupilles du jouet, j'attrape ma tétine à côté de moi pour la mettre dans ma bouche. Concentré, je prend mon temps pour compter le nombre qu'il y a de dessiné en bleu et j'appuie sur le trois.

\- Bravo ! Places-le maintenant à côté de celui qui correspond.

Trois dominos sont proposés. Un avec deux points, un avec quatre points et un avec un point. Je choisi le premier.

\- Bravo !

Toutefois, je ne peux pas continuer mon passe-temps car ma mère apparaît à la porte derrière moi, son téléphone encore en main.

\- Elio, viens, on va rejoindre papa. Je dois aller travailler, tu ne peux pas rester ici tout seul.

\- P'quoi ?, je lui demande sans enlever ma tétine.

\- Car tu es trop petit, on va attendre encore un peu pour te considérer comme capable de te débrouiller tout seul, sourit-elle. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu saches aller aux toilettes sans aide, tout comme manger.

Frustré de devoir m'arrêter, je lui répond d'un regard glacial. Pas le moins du monde intimidée, elle vient à mon niveau et m'enfile mes chaussures.

\- Arrêtes d'imiter Éric, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je supporte ce regard depuis des années.

Incapable de réagir autrement, je me renfrogne sur moi-même et chouine au moment de partir pour emmener avec moi mes couteaux de lancer. À une dizaine de minutes de la salle d'entraînement, on y arrive rapidement. Pile pour voir mon géniteur critiquer un des novices qu'il a sous sa charge, occupés à s'entraîner devant les cibles.

\- Même mon fils de deux ans ferait mieux !, s'énerve-t-il.

À la fin de la phrase, il entend le bruit de la porte qui se referme derrière nous et tourne la tête dans notre direction. Automatiquement, il vient nous rejoindre avant de noter l'arrêt de l'exercice, les futurs-Audacieux étant intrigués par notre présence.

\- Est-ce que je vous ai dit de faire une pause ? crache-t-il par dessus son épaule. Remettez vous au travail !

Les lames recommencent à traverser l'air, parfois à se planter dans un endroit potable devant eux. À notre niveau, il hausse un sourcil vers celle qui me porte, interrogateur. D'un signe de tête, il lui donne la parole.

\- Tu as eu la nouvelle ? l'interroge-t-elle.

\- Oui, il y a une minute. C'est toi l'ambassadrice choisie pour aller chez les Sincères ?

\- Bingo !, approuve-t-elle avec ironie. Encore un problème de jugement d'un Sans-Faction un peu trop dangereux qu'on a eu la gentillesse de leur apporter vivant.

\- Foutus Sincères, peste-t-il. Heureusement, ce ne sont pas les Hippies ou les Pètes-Sec, tu as des chances de rentrer avant la nuit. Les échanges vont être clairs et directs.

\- J'espère, j'ai une réunion tôt demain matin chez les Érudits. Tu gardes Elio cet après-midi du coup ?

D'un hochement de tête, il accepte. Je me retrouve au sol, les doigts serrés autour du tissu de son pantalon pour me maintenir convenablement en équilibre. Il récupère mon sac et on salut notre vis-à-vis avant qu'elle parte. Ma main atterrit dans la sienne le temps que l'on marche lentement jusqu'à la table où il était appuyé.

\- Regarde-moi ça, commente-t-il la mâchoire crispée d'irritation. Quelle bande d'incapable.

Je ne lui répond pas, peu certain de mon rôle dans cette conversation. Puisqu'il ne rajoute rien, je suppose que tout est bon. À destination, il m'attrape pour m'asseoir sur la table, quand une remarque nous parvient. Elle provient d'un transfert, trop occupé à faire le dur à cuire pour noter qu'il n'est pas assez discret.

\- Tiens, tiens, on a une réunion famille maintenant. Qui aurait cru qu'une fille aurait accepté de se faire engrosser avec cette brute épaisse. À moins que ce ne soit un bâtard de plus chez les Audacieux.

La poigne de mon géniteur se crispe autour de moi et je vois son visage se refermer sur un air meurtrier. Sur celui du prédateur prêt à déchiqueter sa proie. Celle à côté de sa victime rit à sa blague, au moment où le concerné fait deux pas dans sa direction.

\- Toi, indique-t-il le garçon d'une voix glaciale. Avance un peu vers moi et répète ce que tu viens de dire.

Visiblement, il se contient encore. Étonnant. La tension se fait ressentir dans tout le groupe qui arrête maladroitement l'exercice à nouveau. Je les regarde depuis mon petit piédestal, pas du tout concerné par sa colère et donc parfaitement détendu. Le désigné s'exécute, dans une tentative de ne pas montrer sa nervosité.

\- Euh … Que … Euh …

\- Dois-je croire que tu fais preuve de bien plus de courage lorsqu'il est question d'insulter dans le dos ? relève-t-il. Avance toi encore.

Le calme qui apparaît dans ses mots me fait froncer les sourcils. Il a un plan. Le novice marque un nouveau pas. Le second reste uniquement imaginaire car mon père l'attrape par la gorge pour le faire avancer plus vite. Sûrement presque incapable de respirer, on peut aisément lire toute la panique dans ses yeux. Le silence de mort qui règne désormais dans la pièce permet à tout le monde d'entendre les paroles du dominant prononcées à voix basse, mais plus que menaçantes.

\- Tu t'en sors pour cette fois car un meurtre de transfert serait trop de paperasse à te consacrer pour la médiocrité que tu es. Ça, c'est le leader qui parle. Cependant, je t'assure que j'entends encore un commentaire de ta part sur ma famille et c'est un saut dans le Gouffre qui t'attends. Compris ?

\- C-Comp-pris, parvient-il difficilement à articuler.

Ses doigts appuient une seconde d'une pression un peu plus forte avant de le relâcher. Curieux, je prends conscience de la légèreté de la punition par rapport à la colère qui s'est déclenchée chez lui. Ce n'est que lorsque l'initié reprend son souffle, une grande marque rouge au niveau du cou, qu'il met en place sa propre justice. D'un coup de poing bien placé, un craquement résonne pour signaler un nez cassé, suivit d'un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Le jeune tombe à terre sans avoir eu aucune chance de se défendre et mon parent se penche vers lui pour terminer sa tirade.

\- Ça, c'est le père qui parle. Ne crois pas que la présence de mon fils m'empêchera de te foutre K.O., maintenant apprend à la fermer.

Il se détourne de celui-ci avant de tous les regarder noir un par un et leur ordonner «Que cela vous serve d'avertissement. Vous êtes en lice pour être Audacieux, pas des lâches. Apprenez à réfléchir, assumez tant vos actes que vos paroles. Maintenant, reprenez-moi vos foutus lancers, _tout de suite_ !». Ses pas le ramènent à moi et je suis certain que mon regard trahit à quel point il m'impressionne.

Les bras croisés sur son torse bombé par son envie de faire plus imposant encore qu'il ne l'est, il s'appuie contre la table, juste à côté de moi. La porte métallique s'ouvre sur Quatre qui fronce les sourcils à la vue de la situation. Ce n'était sûrement pas comme ceci lorsqu'il est parti. Un novice au sol, dans une veine tentative de stopper l'affût de sang de son nez. Il n'est pas question pour lui de demander au responsable de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde en train de travailler encore nerveux de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et moi, assis tranquillement en train de sourire à sa vue. Automatiquement, il va d'un pas décidé vers le premier avant que mon père ne le stoppe.

\- Ne l'aide pas, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Et encore, j'ai été courtois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?!, l'interroge-t-il avec énervement.

\- Ce moins que rien a décidé qu'insulter la famille d'un leader en sa présence ferait de lui une personne meilleure.

\- Ah.

Étonné, celui-ci regarde la tâche de sang qui commence à se former par terre et ordonne à son propriétaire d'aller à l'infirmerie. Pas pour aller mieux comme excuse, mais pour arrêter de salir. Visiblement, lui aussi trouve l'excuse qui a mené mon père à agir raisonnée. Lorsque le détracteur est parti, il s'approche de nous et répond enfin à mon sourire, sans oublier de me saluer d'un signe de tête.

\- Et lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ?

\- N'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir mon fils avec moi sans avoir à régler des comptes à quelqu'un ?, réplique-t-il avec irritation.

\- Et ma fille serait là, tu serais le premier à faire un grand discours sur pourquoi on ne mélange pas travail et vie privée.

\- Fais ton boulot, Pète-Sec, l'ignore-t-il d'un ton dur.

Maman serait là, elle n'aimerait pas qu'il utilise ce mot-ci envers Quatre. Ce dernier mime la position de mon voisin, les mains posées sur le bord à contrario, à une distance respectable de la mienne. Le temps passe et les novices semblent s'améliorer avec une lenteur déconcertante. Ennuyé, je fini par demander à mon géniteur de descendre, un intérêt soudain pour la cible libre.

Je récupère dans mon sac mes jouets et marche le plus doucement possible vers elle. Sans me tenir ni masquer ma détermination à chaque pas. Je passe à côté d'une novice qui tente de se faire toute petite, uniquement pour ne pas passer près de celle qui a rit tout à l'heure. Elle baisse le regard vers moi, perplexe et nerveuse, avant de le tourner en arrière. Sûrement dans l'attente d'une remarque de mon père pour me faire revenir. Remarque qui ne vient pas. Je sens ses yeux me fixer dans mon dos, bien plus intéressé par mes compétences que par les leurs.

Le fait qu'il y ait foule comparé à quand je suis dans ma chambre me fait un peu peur, nerveux de potentiels commentaires. Même s'ils ne sont pas prononcés à hautes voix. Concentré, je m'arme correctement de mon couteau et je le lance de toutes mes forces. Il touche du côté de l'intérieur du cercle, mais pas assez proche du centre à mon goût. J'entend quelqu'un sursauter, sans regarder qui c'est. Curieux de son avis, je me tourne vers mon père. Cela fait un petit moment qu'il n'a pas pu vraiment me voir m'entraîner. La tête légèrement relevé, le regard perçant, il est totalement en train de se concentrer sur moi. D'analyser mes erreurs et mes réactions, prêt à m'en faire la liste. Face à ma curiosité, il relève un sourcil et m'indique discrètement du menton ma cible.

Je m'exécute et lance mon second couteau. Plus près. Une véritable lame résonne en touchant le sol, à quelques mètres.

À mon troisième, au niveau du cercle, certains pestent.

Mon quatrième est presque au centre et j'imagine le sourire de fierté sur les lèvres de mon père. Je patiente jusqu'à ce que mes deux voisines aillent aussi chercher leurs biens et la plus prudente ramassent les miens aussi tandis que je ne suis qu'à mi-chemin, debout. Je crois d'abord qu'elle me les vole jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour à ma place et qu'elle me les tend, un sourire sur le visage.

Je la remercie et, content de cet échange, je poursuis mon entraînement. Quatre sets de lancer plus tard, je commence à moins y arriver. Le dernier couteau n'arrive même pas à la cible. Dépité mais commençant à ressentir l'engourdissement dans mon bras, j'entends des pas derrière moi s'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre imposante apparaît devant moi.

\- N'abandonne pas.

Le ton est autoritaire, dur. Seulement, je l'interprète comme un encouragement. Incertain sur ma capacité, je deviens hésitant. Du coin de l'œil, je vois que ma voisine sympathique est déstabilisée par le manque de tendresse dans sa voix. Mes yeux se tournent vers lui, à la recherche de décision et d'encouragement. De toute sa hauteur, il m'observe sans sembler prêt à me passer un caprice. Le contraire serait étonnant.

\- Un Audacieux n'abandonne jamais. Tu as le droit à l'erreur, ce serait tout à ton honneur de la reconnaître, mais pas d'abandonner. Sinon tu es un lâche et je n'accepte pas les lâches.

Comprenant, je hoche de la tête et je reprends du courage en moi. Après une grande inspiration, je lance un couteau et il atterrit du côté positif du cercle. Les trois suivants en font de même.

\- C'est bien.

Satisfait mais encore plus lassé par rapport à l'exercice, je me tourne vers lui. Ma main frotte mon œil, dans un réflexe incontrôlable.

\- Tu es fatigué ? me questionne-t-il.

J'approuve ses paroles d'un mouvement de tête et ajoute le mot «soif» à travers ma tétine. Il reconnaît mon envie de dormir et me ramène jusqu'à la table, ma main dans la sienne. L'entraînement n'est pas terminé donc il ne peut pas me ramener à la maison. Puisque les possibilités sont limitées, je choisi de m'allonger sur le bois après avoir bu et pose ma tête sur sa jambe, face à lui. Doudou récupéré bien sûr. Pour me bercer, ses doigts caressent délicatement mes cheveux. Unique geste qui laisse entrevoir pour l'instant son attitude plus tendre envers moi.

Paupières closes, je fini par m'endormir rapidement. Ma sieste me paraît courte lorsque mon paternel me sors de mes songes, penché vers moi.

\- Elio, chuchote-t-il gentiment. Elio, réveilles-toi, j'en ai fini avec les novices, je dois aller à mon bureau.

L'esprit embrumé, je met du temps à émerger et à comprendre pourquoi je suis dans la salle d'entraînement. Très vite, je me retrouve debout, au sol, mon doudou dans une main et l'autre qui frotte mon œil. Les réveils me sont toujours difficiles. À quelques mètres, mon père et Quatre sont en train de rassembler les couteaux de lancer pour les ranger, tandis que les novices leur rapportent les leurs. Je tète doucement ma tétine, l'idée de gourmandise traînant de façon plaisante dans mes pensées. Tout le monde commence à partir, alors que la fille qui m'a aidé s'avance vers moi. Aucun doute sur sa destination. D'un ton sec qui claque dans la salle, mon paternel l'interpelle.

\- Attention à ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, novice.

\- Je … Je …, bégaie-t-elle en se retournant vers lui en essayant de reprendre de l'assurance. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je vous assure ! Juste lui rendre ça.

Dans sa main, elle montre mes jouets que j'ai délaissé à la cible plus tôt. Avec toute la précaution du monde, elle se met à ma hauteur et me les place dans mes bras tendus.

\- M'ci !, je lui souris.

\- De rien bonhomme, me sourit-elle en retour. Tu es pas mal doué, ce serait dommage de les perdre.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se relève et part rejoindre le groupe, d'un pas plus vif. Déstabilisé par son compliment, je regarde mon père, les lèvres entrouvertes. L'occasion doit être trop belle pour Quatre, car il s'approche de lui après avoir suivi parfaitement la scène.

\- Malgré ton ressentiment envers ceux qui transfèrent depuis les Altruistes, ton fils a l'air de très bien s'entendre avec eux. Je serais toi, je me préparerais à avoir une belle-fille qui vient de là-bas.

\- _Fuck you_ , crache-t-il en réponse le regard noir.

Année 5.

La tête sous les couvertures, entièrement allongé, j'essaye de faire mine que je ne suis pas là. Dans l'espoir que mon corps ne soit pas trop visible, juste comme une masse de draps mal lissés. Mon réveil affiche six heures. J'ai dépassé d'un quart d'heure déjà le temps attribué à mon petit-déjeuner. L'appartement est calme, le silence est avec simplicité ajusté par des bruits discrets de couverts. Le noir m'entoure, apaisant. Ma respiration est lente, je contrôle avec avidité l'air qui rentre et ressort de mon être. Avec frustration, je sens que la nervosité ne veut pas cesser de m'habiter.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, je retiens mon souffle. À travers la finesse du tissu qui recouvre mon visage, je discerne le filet de lumière qui provient du salon s'infiltrer dans la pièce pour un court instant. Des pas lourds s'avancent sur le béton du sol dans ma direction, après nous avoir de nouveau isolés. Délicatement, des mains soulèvent ma cachette jusqu'à mon torse. Sans réaction particulière, j'observe mon père dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de rester ici. Surtout aujourd'hui.

\- Sûr ?, je marmonne.

\- Affirmatif, approuve-t-il avant de prendre un ton moqueur. Devrais-je croire que tu as peur ?

\- Non !

Mes sourcils se froncent, agacé par sa remarque. Je me redresse et remonte mes genoux contre mon torse pour les entourer de mes bras. Assis à côté de moi, il m'observe le temps que je me décide à m'exprimer par moi-même.

\- Je n'ai simplement pas envie d'y aller. Qu'est-ce que l'école va m'apporter ?

\- Des connaissances, du savoir. Faire de toi quelqu'un capable de prouver ses compétences, de déjouer les défis des adultes qui te feront face.

\- Je le fais ça !, je réplique. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller là-bas.

\- Je sais, sourit-il brièvement. Sauf que c'est ton devoir envers ta faction.

\- Tu diriges notre faction, tu ne peux pas faire de moi une exception ?

Ma proposition n'est qu'un balbutiement. Je n'y crois pas moi-même une seconde de la moindre possibilité qu'il accepte. Il hausse un sourcil d'interrogation, les lèvres pincées pour me laisser une chance de retirer mes paroles. Apparemment, je n'y échapperais pas à cette première rentrée scolaire. Le menton posé sur le haut de mes genoux, je soupir discrètement. Je me rectifie.

\- Je suis déjà une exception d'être ton fils. Pas de traitement de faveur pour les enfants de leader.

\- Exact. Écoute, Elio, ta mère et moi on a déjà tout fait pour ne pas que tu sois à la garderie des Audacieux depuis que tu es né. Maintenant, il est temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités. Tu veux être considéré comme grand ? Sois grand alors, agis comme tel.

Blasé par un discours parental aussi matinal sur les vertus d'écouter les ordres et le respect, je ne parviens à l'écouter que d'une oreille. Le regard fixé sur mes doigts de pied que je bouge distraitement. Lorsqu'il termine, je dois bien admettre la véracité de son argument.

\- Bien. J'accepte d'aller là-bas pour le temps que la ville aura décidé pour moi.

\- Tu verras, tu peux y avoir des expériences satisfaisantes.

Intrigué, je reporte mon attention sur lui tandis qu'il se lève et se dirige vers la sortie. Avant qu'il ne l'emprunte, je profite de ce moment seul à seul pour l'interpeller.

\- Comment c'était pour toi ?

\- Pour moi ? pouffe-t-il sans se retourner. Le moyen de prouver à ces imbéciles qu'un Audacieux peut naître chez les Érudits et quand même les dominer. Détient en tes mains la connaissance et la maîtrise physique, jamais quelqu'un ne pourra te détrôner du pouvoir.

À ces mots, je ne trouve absolument rien à redire. Comme bien souvent, le silence fait écho à mes réflexions profondes.

Plus tard, je suis finalement assit à une table avec d'autres enfants de mon âge. Papa m'a emmené jusqu'au centre de la ville. J'étais fier de marcher à ses côtés, comme à chaque apparition publique que nous faisons. Les regards diverses et curieux pointés sur nous. Mon menton droit, mes vêtements proprement serrés. Pas un unique détail de travers. Une dernière consigne pour la journée, puis on s'est séparé. Lui, de retour à son rôle habituel de leader. Moi, à mon nouveau d'écolier.

La mâtiné s'est vue propulsée dans un ennui révoltant. Tous réunis dans une même grande salle, nous avons eu le droit à un discours barbant sur les factions. Ne sommes-nous pas censés déjà connaître chacune d'entre elles et comment elles communiquent ? Je sais le réciter et le comprendre depuis mes quatre ans. À mes côtés, Zara semblait partager mes pensées. Elle a poussé jusqu'à grimacer quand je l'ai regardé avec désœuvrement. Un sourire amusé a illuminé mon visage, très vite rejoint par le sien.

Puis, enfin, nous avons été divisé par groupes. Groupes qu'ils ont nommé «classes». Est-ce les mêmes que celles dont mon père parle parfois ? Quand il évoque les soldats de notre faction ? Peut-être. Pensif, je me fais une note mentale de lui demander tandis que je rejoins mon rang à ma nomination. Quelques visages se tournent vers moi. Des chuchotements s'échangent. Mon patronyme est plus que connu, surtout chez les Audacieux. «Coulter» est un nom de famille Érudit, normalement. Toutes les générations qui m'ont précédé ont grandi là-bas. Nous sommes donc trois individus à le porter chez nous. Aucune erreur possible. Le tour de mon amie vient quelques-uns après moi. Le «e» est proche dans la liste. Joyeuse, elle s'est placée à ma droite. Puis exactement pareil lorsque nous avons pu nous asseoir.

Nous avons une enseignante avec nous. Ses couleurs ne laissent pas de doute sur sa faction. Le bleu roi de la connaissance. Mon crayon de bois entre ma lèvre supérieure et mon nez, les mains croisées sur mon ventre, je l'observe avec attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de coude dans mes côtes me sorte de ma contemplation. Je ne daigne pas faire plus que de me pencher légèrement sur la droite. Un poids se fait sur mon épaule, suivi d'une main qui entoure mon oreille. Histoire que je sois le seul à entendre le chuchotement.

\- Mon papa m'a dit que j'avais le droit ce soir de l'accompagner en salle de surveillance si j'étais sage aujourd'hui. Tu veux venir ?

Est-ce que j'ai des plans ce soir ? Les voisins ne m'ont parlé de rien. Ni mes parents. Flûte. Ma langue claque de contrariété.

\- Papa ne va pas vouloir que je reste sous la garde du tien.

\- Demande à ta maman.

\- Elle travaille tard.

\- Viens sans lui demander alors. Tu ne risques rien. Viens, ça va être amusant ! Une patrouille importante part en mission aujourd'hui.

\- Qui ?

Ma curiosité ne peut pas être plus haute. Je n'ai rien entendu de tout ça. Seulement, la surprise m'a fait hausser la voix. La femme dont l'autorité me fait défaut nous empêche de continuer. Nous menace même de nous séparer lorsque je lève les yeux au ciel. Est-ce lié ? Peut-être. Pourtant, mes parents le font souvent, personne ne leur dit rien.

\- Je ferais une ode à l'injustice un jour.

Mon marmonnement ne reste pas inaperçu.

\- Ça veut dire quoi «ode» ?

C'est mon voisin qui vient de s'exprimer. Un enfant de chez les Fraternelles. En réponse à ma surprise, il me renvoie un visage émerveillé par un sourire amical et ravi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer la petite fleur rouge plantée dans l'une des poches de sa salopette partageant cette couleur. Un coquelicot, je crois.

\- C'est quand on parle beaucoup sur un sujet, avec de grands mots qui sonnent beaux.

\- Comme dans une chanson ou une comptine ?

Mon nez et ma bouche se tordent d'hésitation face à son exemple.

\- C'est quoi une comptine ?

Il ne semble pas prendre mon ignorance comme négatif. La joie paraît être encore plus forte sur ses traits de pouvoir enrichir mon savoir.

\- Je te montrerais à midi. C'est la meilleure chose de la journée.

Mieux encore que les gâteaux au chocolat ?

Le repas était bon. Papa m'avait remplie une boîte entière de frites aux épinards avec un steak haché. J'ai préféré garder mon cake pour mon goûter et on a partagé celui de Zara. Son père les adore, il en a toujours une bonne réserve et lui en a donné une part bien plus grosse qu'elle peut en avaler toute seule. Sûrement pour partager. Ses parents ont tenu à ce qu'elle apprenne à ne rien garder pour elle, à se satisfaire de n'avoir rien dont elle n'a qu'elle la propriété. Ça éveille toujours ma curiosité. Sauf en matière de cake. Car le cake, c'est bon et ça ne nécessite aucune question pour en manger.

J'ai aussi appris ce qu'était une comptine. J'ai été un peu déçu, je m'attendais à un peu plus d'énergie. Finalement, nous devons juste nous asseoir et répéter des phrases qui n'ont pas vraiment de sens. Mon voisin paraît pourtant se réjouir à chaque fois qu'il en récite une en groupe. Tous en cercle, les mains ensembles. Nous avons choisi de rester juste spectateurs et ils ne s'en sont pas formalisés, lui et ses amis.

Maintenant, nous sommes de retour en classe. L'enseignante cherche à nous faire apprendre comment lire les syllabes. Ça a l'air plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît, parce qu'on est très différent. Mon attention est régulièrement happée par Josh et Nihil. Lui vient de ma faction. Je le connais bien de vue, il habite près de la salle communale. Parfois, nous avons même joué à nous battre ensemble. Elle, elle ne m'est pas familière. Ses habits sont gris et blancs, un peu passés. Le regard collé sur sa feuille, les joues bordeaux, elle tente d'ignorer son voisin Josh. Il fait ce que l'enseignante appelle le «pitre» ou le «dissipateur», voire «dissident». Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne juge pas son comportement normal. Par moment, il ponctue juste ce qu'elle dit avec des blagues et brusque un peu Nihil en la poussant amicalement de l'épaule. Il ne cherche qu'à détendre son entourage. C'est habituel, non ?

\- Les leaders entretiennent une place importante dans notre société. C'est le rang le plus haut et le plus respectable. Si vous souhaitez avoir l'honneur de rejoindre celui-ci, vous devez correspondre trait pour trait aux demandes de votre faction. Être premier à l'initiation que vous découvrirez à vos seize ans.

\- «Découvrirez» ?, s'étonne Josh. Chez les Audacieux, nos parents en parlent tous les ans.

\- C'est vrai ça !, ponctue une autre. Ma mère a même déjà parié sur qui serait le premier du classement.

\- Du calme, ordonne l'Érudite. Même si l'événement reste public, vous n'en connaissez pas tous les ressortissants.

\- Nous, non. D'autres, si. Hein Elio ?

Toute l'attention se concentre sur moi en une seconde. Je n'en tiens pas rigueur et tourne mon regard de Josh qui vient de s'exprimer à l'enseignante. Calmement. Sans expression particulière.

\- Mon père m'entraîne déjà pour l'initiation. Ce n'est pas le seul. Les parents de Zara sont deux des entraîneurs.

\- J'ai déjà vu les feuilles de notation pour le classement traîner sur la table, quand mes parents travaillent.

L'adulte face à nous ne parait pas très enthousiaste par rapport à nos interventions. N'est-ce pas quelque chose d'usuel d'avoir une préparation de la part des générations qui l'ont déjà passé chez les autres factions ? Après tout, nous sommes nés et nous grandissons dans cette atmosphère. Nous devons bien la comprendre et nous y habituer pour pouvoir faire notre choix correctement à nos seize ans. Nous correspondons aux attentes, ou nous partons. C'est le principe même de notre société. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi cette femme ne nous encourage pas sur cette voie.

Les lèvres pincées de contrariété, elle maintient son calme avant de reprendre la parole. Ses pommettes ciselées sont légèrement rougies. Sa réaction ne me fait ni-chaud, ni-froid. Elle ne m'intimide en rien.

\- Tous n'ont pas des privilèges liés à leurs naissances.

Mes traits se contorsionnent sous ce commentaire. Une boule de colère se forme en moi. «Privilèges» est un mot que peu d'enfants reconnaissent ici. Je vois la confusion sur beaucoup de visages, exceptés les Érudits qui restent de marbre. Sûrement éduqués à ne pas montrer la moindre faiblesse dans leurs connaissances. Personnellement, ce terme fait écho à de nombreuses scènes de mon passé. Quand on est fils de Leader, il ne reste pas bien longtemps anodin. J'en ai très tôt demandé la signification à mon père. Pour mieux comprendre les critiques qui m'ont été attribuées. Toutes faillibles, aisément brisables. Ma mâchoire se contracte douloureusement et je m'apprête à défendre l'honneur de ma famille, tout comme celui de mon amie. Mon ego brûlant de rage.

Cependant, une alarme me coupe dans ma prise de défense. Surpris, je lève mon nez vers le plafond. Ce bruit m'est inconnu, me rend confus. Mal à l'aise. Déstabilisé. Mon regard se tourne vers Zara en même temps qu'un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. Son visage retranscrit la même émotion. Alertes, les Audacieux restent sur leurs gardes. Les Fraternelles ne savent pas comment réagir, les Altruistes deviennent livides. Les Sincères sont stupéfaits, les conversations à voix basses filent entre eux. Les Érudits sont comme nous, visiblement incertains de la démarche à suivre et prêts à recevoir les premières informations. Très vite, une vague de panique s'engouffre dans la salle. Les alarmes ne sont jamais porteuses de bonnes nouvelles. L'enseignante frappe dans ses mains pour capter notre attention, le visage ferme et autoritaire.

\- Gardez votre calme. C'est uniquement pour nous prévenir de ne pas sortir.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question, sèche et concise, s'est échappée de mes lèvres. J'ai besoin de m'impliquer, de ne pas être laissé dans le mystère. De garder le contrôle, pas être une simple marionnette de ce qu'il se joue ici. Le manque de connaissances est la pire situation car il nous prive de toute arme pour entamer une contre-attaque. Aux vues du contexte, elle ne prend pas parti de m'en vouloir.

\- Celle-ci signifie qu'une unité est en mauvaise position dans une zone proche. Que la ville est en insécurité temporaire dû à un mouvement des Sans-Factions, qu'il est plus sage de rester à l'intérieur pour laisser les Audacieux pouvoir agir plus facilement.

La troupe dont Zara me parlait a dû faire défaut. Nerveux, j'avale avec difficultés ma salive. Des hommes et des femmes que l'on connaît sont actuellement en danger et on ne peut pas les aider. Peut-être nos voisins, des connaissances ou l'inconnu que l'on salue chaque matin. Ou bien pire. Notre frère, notre tante, nos amis. Notre famille. Notre frère ou sœur d'arme, à qui on est lié par le sang commun qui coule dans notre faction. Des regards assombris s'échangent parmi nos membres. Même si nous sommes jugés comme «juste des enfants», on sait ce que cette annonce signifie. Les risques qu'elle implique. La contrainte et l'instabilité qu'elle provoque chez nous qui devons ici rester passif.

Aveugle de notre combat interne, l'enseignante reprend son cours. À travers mes doigts tremblants sous ma table, ceux de ma voisine se glissent. Nous resserrons notre poigne immédiatement. Ensemble, unis, nous sommes résistants et bien plus forts. Nous ne pouvons pas être brisés.

À peine deux heures plus tard, notre enseignement est à nouveau perturbé. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas par une alarme mais par le directeur. Un homme âgé vêtu d'un costume luxueux et aux teintes d'un bleu sombre. Son expression est neutre et il s'excuse de son intervention à voix basse. Puis demande si «le fils d'Éric Coulter est bien dans cette classe».

Ma tête se relève immédiatement, quand mon cœur choisit d'éclater de douleurs dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration s'accélère, je me sens malade. Chaque battement est horrible. L'homme nous informe que je dois les quitter pour «raison personnelle». Livide et tremblant, je me lève sans un mot et quitte la classe. Le silence de mes compères est un supplice. Laisser échapper la main de Zara une torture. À présent, les regards de mes camarades me font mal à chaque nouveau pas que je fais vers la sortie. Mes réflexes prennent le dessus et je fais en sorte de montrer le moins possible le moindre signe de faiblesse. J'inspire douloureusement et me force à avoir la tête droite, le regard qui ne se détourne pas.

Lorsque j'atteins le couloir, je note immédiatement la présence de Quatre en retrait. C'est de moins en moins bon signe. Que s'est-il passé ? Les paroles du directeur derrière moi ne sont qu'un bourdonnement nuisible tandis que mes pupilles ne peuvent se détacher de l'ami de ma mère. Il ne parvient pas non plus à garder pour lui son inquiétude. Sa présence ne me met pas non plus en confiance pour la suite de ma journée. Le bras qu'il passe autour de mes épaules pour me guider dehors n'est qu'un pauvre soutien.

Arrivés à l'extérieur, nos jambes se mettent d'accord sans parole pour courir vers le train le plus proche pour notre faction. Le vent de la vitesse frappe durement ma peau, tandis que le métal de la poignée que j'attrape pour m'engouffrer à l'intérieur du wagon la meurtrie. Je sens à peine l'aide que mon accompagnateur me fourni, tant mon corps ne demande qu'à puiser dans mon énergie pour mettre un terme à sa tension.

Les minutes qui nous séparent de notre destination servent à m'informer des détails de notre contexte actuel. Mon père ne faisait pas parti de la première patrouille, mais de la seconde. Le premier événement n'était qu'un piège orchestré par un groupuscule de Sans-Faction avec l'objectif de nous voler nos armes et nos tenues de protection. Fusils volés en leur possession, ils n'ont eu aucun problème pour se positionner pour attendre l'équipe de renfort. Mon père a été appelé car le chef de la première entreprise est ce qu'on peut considérer comme un «ami» à lui. Sauf qu'il a été touché et que Quatre a quitté le campement pour venir me chercher avant de savoir si le pronostic vital était enclenché. Dire que l'inquiétude me ronge serait un euphémisme.

La ville de Chicago défile devant mes yeux sans que je ne parvienne à la voir. Ma vue se brouille toutes les quelques secondes. Je n'arrête pas de passer et repasser, encore et encore, mon poing sur mes paupières pour les débarrasser de cette gêne. Pleurer ne servirait à rien pour améliorer les choses, cela ne me ferait être qu'un poids de plus à consoler. Trop lentement à mon goût, les bâtiments moins élevés de ma faction se présentent devant nous.

Encore cinq minutes avant d'arriver à l'entrée officielle, bien plus proche de l'infirmerie. Plus pratique aussi, lorsque l'on a ma taille et mes capacités physiques. Les autres passages sont plutôt réfléchis pour des adultes ou adolescents, le wagon débouchant sur un saut dans le vide ou un terrain plus abrupte et plus éloigné des places communales principales. Le roulement des roues sur les railles raides m'agace proprement. Quatre s'est tue, visiblement concentré sur ses propres pensées. Ses sourcils se froncent régulièrement un tantinet, aussi souvent que mes doigts se referment sur mes paumes. Nous sommes mieux dans le silence qu'à échanger des banalités et autres phrases sans profondeurs. La seule chose que je me soucie d'écouter est l'état de santé de mon père. Ces Sans-Factions n'ont pas le droit de me le prendre. C'est un ordre.

Le grincement aigu qui me fait grimacer habituellement me fait bondir sur mes pieds avec entrain. Nous y sommes. Le train ralenti progressivement pour nous permettre de descendre en marche plus aisément. Tandis que mes jambes se remettent d'elles-mêmes à courir, il recommence à accélérer derrière nous. Chacun suit sa propre route.

Les soldats qui montent la garde n'ont pas vraiment le temps de protester pour notre entrée que Quatre les remet à leur place. Ils connaissent nos identités, nous sommes pressés ; ils n'ont donc pas à oser nous déranger. Mes muscles et mes poumons me brûlent tant je donne toute mes forces dans ma course. Je n'en tiens pas compte une seule seconde, continuellement en train d'essayer d'accélérer. Mes pieds manquent de glisser sur l'humidité du sol, malgré mes chaussures. Mon regard reste fixé droit devant moi, de peur de réaliser que l'eau qui la provoque serait en réalité une tache de sang des blessés. Quand enfin j'aperçois l'infirmerie, je crois que mon corps va exploser sous l'effort.

Je ralenti tant bien que mal quand j'arrive à la porte et trottine à l'intérieur parmi la petite foule présente. À la recherche d'un visage familier, je me sers aussi de ces précieuses secondes pour essayer de me remettre à respirer. Mon souffle me paraît prisonnier de ma gorge, en proie à mon activité brusque et à mon angoisse. Les individus devant moi se mélangent tandis que la sensation de malaise me prend. _Et si j'arrive trop tard ?_ Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

Quand les traits soucieux d'Oncle Max m'apparaissent enfin, je sursaute sous la poigne de Quatre qui m'a retrouvé. Sa main sur mon épaule, il me guide entre les Audacieux avec facilité jusqu'au patient qui m'intéresse. Le corps inerte de mon père tombe devant mon espoir grandissant. Mes pieds se précipitent à nouveau vers lui, mais cette fois-ci une infirmière m'attrape brutalement par le col pour m'en empêcher. Son geste est accompagné de paroles que je n'écoute pas. Mes yeux deviennent glacial et j'interprète l'air meurtrier de mon géniteur. Avec brio, aux vues de la vitesse qu'elle utilise pour faire le lien.

Je me détache facilement d'elle pour me jeter à son chevet. Ma mère réagit à peine au fait que je ne suis pas censé me trouver ici, visiblement dévastée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant soucieuse quand elle passe un bras autour de moi pour m'approcher contre elle, plus près de mon paternel. La poitrine de celui-ci s'élève faiblement et sa mâchoire est crispée sous la douleur. Néanmoins, je n'y prête presque pas attention. Ma peur est plutôt concentrée sur ses vêtements communément noirs, mais aujourd'hui bordeaux. Ma main agrippe fermement le pan de sa veste et je tente de le soutenir mentalement.

Quand ses paupières s'ouvrent et finissent par arriver sur moi, il lit facilement ma détresse. Ses lèvres prennent un rictus moqueur et il marmonne une réplique ironique à mon intention.

\- La seule journée où je t'oblige à aller à l'école, je parviens à te faire sécher.

\- Je suis peut-être une sorte de porte-bonheur.

Les miens tentent de se vouloir amusés, mais mes quelques larmes les brisent. Je renifle péniblement et il fait se mêler ses doigts à mes cheveux. Toute la tendresse de ce geste me touche. Je ne réalise qu'à l'instant que nous sommes seuls. Les médecins viennent tout juste de s'absenter et nous sommes les uniques visiteurs autorisés.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas. Demain, c'est école pour toi. Je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes avec les meetings que j'ai de prévu.

\- Flûte.

Ma conviction faible se perd dans un souffle et il laisse ma crinière tranquille. Son bras retombe sur la table où il est allongé et les docteurs s'introduisent à nouveau dans la pièce. Pressés hors de là, je tente de me débattre un instant avant d'être ramené à l'ordre par ma mère. Sa voix claque d'autorité pour m'indiquer de sortir immédiatement. Le corps médical refuse toute personne le temps d'extraire la balle et de faire les soins les plus urgents. Leurs blouses bleus foncées me narguent quand ils rentrent à l'intérieur. Une médecin et deux infirmiers à sa suite.

Figé devant la porte qui se referme devant moi, le son abrupte retentit longtemps dans mes oreilles. Tandis que le silence retombe dans notre petit groupe, Oncle Max pose une main sur mon crâne et m'attire contre lui. Le nez contre son t-shirt, caché par les pans de sa veste et mes bras autour de lui, je laisse enfin aller mes larmes.

Ce n'est que deux longues heures plus tard que la sentence sur la santé de mon père a été annoncée. Le tir a bien failli l'emporter mais l'une de ses co-équipière a établi des premiers soins décisifs sur le terrain. Une semaine alité pour lui. Puis, deux semaines de rééducation avant d'être de retour à la normale. Une mission qui a pris une finalité sombre, mais qui ne dénote pas du quotidien dans notre faction.

La chance l'a sauvé aujourd'hui. Peut-être pas une autre fois.

Année 10.

 _\- Tiens-toi correctement quand tu manges, Elio._

 _\- Oui, Oncle Max._

 _\- Que veux-tu faire quand tu seras grand ?_

 _\- Leader des Audacieux. Comme toi et papa ! Je veux me tenir entre vous quand je finirais l'Initiation._

 _\- Finis tes épinards. Il te faut des forces pour devenir aussi fort que nous et obtenir ta place._

J'aurais dû me douter ce jour que quelque chose clochait dans sa réponse. Ce n'est pas le seul souvenir qui me donne maintenant le goût acide de la déception. Déception de moi-même d'avoir été aveugle. Face à mon miroir, j'ai presque l'espoir que la case d'aujourd'hui soit détruite sur le calendrier. Il n'a pas dit «entre nous», cette fois-ci. Je donnerai tout pour qu'il l'ait bien dit. Mes poings se contractent jusqu'à ce que mes articulations blanchissent. La porte s'ouvre et je regrette déjà ma solitude.

\- Elio, il est l'heure.

Je reconnais la voix de mon père. Beaucoup trop calme. Elle me paraît froide, sans aucune émotion qui y transparaît. Il ne referme pas lorsqu'il fait demi-tour et je prend sa suite. Après un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet, histoire de donner cette même impression à mes traits. Je vérifie également sur le chemin vers la Fosse que mon uniforme d'Audacieux est correctement mis. J'y ai fermement tenu lorsque mon père m'a annoncé la cérémonie, et il n'est pas revenu sur ma décision. Son manque de commentaire a été interprété par moi-même comme le fait qu'il ne s'y opposerait pas.

 _\- Elio ! Dépêche toi de venir dans le salon. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_

 _\- J'arrive ! Me voilà, Oncle Max. Je suis comment dans mon uniforme ? Regarde, c'est le même que vous !_

 _\- Il te scie à ravir. Un véritable clone d'Éric, mais en plus jeune._

 _\- Ou un Mini-Toi ?_

 _\- Ou un Mini-Moi._

Lorsque nous arrivons, je me joins à la foule tandis qu'elle ne fait que plus ou moins attention au fait qu'il se poste à un point visible. Lorsqu'il semble que tout le monde est là, le silence se pose en peu de temps. Les discussions s'épuisent sans que quelqu'un n'ait à demander que les gens se taisent. Je vois mon père se racler la gorge avant de commencer son texte, les mains croisées dans son dos.

\- Nous sommes tous réunis pour notre Leader Max.

Une main se pose dans un geste tendre sur mon épaule et je me sens tirer contre un corps. Le parfum de ma mère se répand agréablement parmi mes sens, mais je lève tout de même la tête vers elle. D'un sourire passé, elle tente de me réconforter. Je lui rend d'un pincement des lèvres et reporte mon attention sur le discours de mon géniteur. Ces temps sont difficiles pour tous.

\- Il a traversé le chemin de sa vie avec bravoure. La force de son courage nous a été prouvé chaque jour de son existence jusqu'à sa fin. Il faut de l'audace pour vivre, mais encore plus pour affronter la mort. C'est par ce trait qu'il restera dans nos mémoires.

Les Audacieux autour de nous lèvent le poing ou un verre et à nouveau les lieux ne deviennent plus qu'un brassage de mélange de centaines et centaines de conversations. Je retiens durement une larme qui manque de couler contre ma volonté. Mon père m'a expliqué calmement qu'Oncle Max avait pris la décision que tout prendrait fin ici. On devait l'accepter, le respecter et y voir son courage. L'heure avait été venue pour lui. Une maladie incurable aussi. Rien n'aurait pu se passer autrement. Il était temps que le cycle continue. Mais sans lui. Il avait pourtant essayé de me préparer. Depuis que je suis tout petit.

 _\- Oncle Max ?_

 _\- Oui, Elio ?_

 _\- Pourquoi papa ne veut pas que je passe beaucoup de temps chez Zara ? Je voudrais bien moi, je l'aime bien. Elle est gentille et intelligente._

 _\- Parce que parfois, certaines personnes ont des rivalités qui ne peuvent se tarir._

 _\- Quatre et papa sont rivaux ?_

 _\- Depuis leur Initiation._

 _\- Mais, et si un jour à cause de ça je ne peux plus les voir ... ?_

 _\- Tu sais, petit-bonhomme, parfois les gens décident de partir sans que l'on puisse s'interposer. Parfois, ils ne le décident pas mais en sont contraints._

 _\- Tu vas me quitter aussi ?_

 _\- Oui. Un jour._

 _\- … Je t'aime, Oncle Max._

 _\- Moi aussi, Elio. Moi aussi._

Je marche entre les membres de ma faction sans savoir vraiment où je me rend. Je n'ai plus très bien conscience du temps qui passe, ni des objectifs que je dois avoir. Je regarde d'un regard observateur et contraint le deuil d'un peuple qui me paraît ce soir étranger. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir cette douleur en eux qui ne veut pas partir chez moi. Je me sens seul. Je ne leur enlèverais pas leur peine, mais je souhaiterais être capable d'en discerner les contours et les couleurs.

J'ai perdu la trace de ma mère, mais je ne doute pas qu'elle se trouve là. Quelque part. Parmi nos frères et sœurs d'arme qui pour certains ont un alcool facile, déjà. Accidentellement, je percute quelqu'un mais ne trouve pas le temps de m'excuser. Ma maladresse est mise de côté à cause de la densité de monde vis-à-vis de la place disponible. Trois hommes se tournent vers moi, dont deux que je reconnais facilement. Deux Audacieux qui traînent souvent avec la mère de Zara. Uriah et son frère Zeke. Seulement, c'est le troisième qui m'est inconnu qui m'interpelle. Il ne paraît pas être proche de la sobriété.

\- Eh, petit ! Où est passé ton verre ?

J'essaye de faire bonne figure, sans tenter de me montrer joyeux non plus. Je ne simulerais pas pour leur faire plaisir. J'hausse les épaules face à sa question.

\- Je n'en ai pas.

\- Prends ma bière, alors ! Il te faut boire en l'honneur de ton Leader.

\- Hey, l'ami, du calme ! Ne plaisante pas avec celui-là. C'est le fils d'Éric et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait que tu lui fasses boire de l'alcool !

Uriah, protecteur au grand cœur de toutes les bonnes âmes, comme diraient les Fraternelles.

\- Elio Coulter ?

Son regard n'est plus très droit. Même avec le manque de lumière d'ici il n'est pas difficile de s'en rendre compte. Néanmoins, ça lui excuse de ne pas avoir fait le lien.

\- Ouais, ouais. Donc range ta bière, j'imagine même pas quelle punition il te filerait !

\- Uriah, surveilles Dan, je reviens. Je vais aller lui chercher un cocktail plus adapté à son âge.

\- Un problème, peut-être ?

La voix sèche de mon père résonne à côté de nous. Il n'a sûrement pas entendu la dernière réplique donnée par Zach, qui s'apprêtait donc à partir. Juste trois adultes qui s'intéressent trop à moi. Les trois lui assurent que tout va bien et il arque un sourcil interrogateur dans ma direction. Je note au passage la présence de deux verres dans ses mains.

\- Nous discutions. Je peux rester dans la Fosse mais m'isoler un peu ?

\- D'accord.

Il m'entoure les épaules et me guide jusqu'à un coin plus libre. Bien moins peuplé. Je m'assois sur une pierre et il me donne sa seconde boisson. Je reconnais facilement la mixture à sa couleur. C'est ma favorite parmi la carte disponible ici. Debout face à moi, me cachant partiellement l'événement, il me paraît immense. Digne d'une montagne infranchissable. Je ne parviens d'ailleurs pas à fuir ses traits inquisiteurs.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

C'est la première fois de toute ma vie que je l'entend prononcer une question aussi idiote. Je ne préfère pas répondre et fixe mes pieds. Le silence ne s'éternise pas.

\- Papa ? Combien de temps je vais avoir mal ?

\- Le temps que tu auras besoin de prendre pour traverser cette épreuve.

\- Toute ma vie serait possible ?

\- Non. Le temps fera que ta douleur sera moins intense. Seulement, ça peut se compter tant en jours, qu'en semaines ou en mois.

Je prend une nouvelle gorgée et relève les yeux vers lui. Du revers de la main, je repousse une larme.

 _\- Oncle Max ? J'ai peur de quelque chose._

 _\- De quoi as-tu peur, Elio ?_

 _\- Et si un jour je décevais papa et qu'il se détournait de moi ?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu penses que ça peut arriver ?_

 _\- Josh m'a dit que j'étais différent de lui car j'avais l'air d'avoir un cœur. Et si un jour je l'agace trop de ne pas retenir mes émotions comme lui ?_

 _\- Elio, je te promets que ton père t'aime trop pour que quoique tu choisisses de faire ou ta manière d'agir, rien de tout ça ne pourrait le pousser à te renier. Il préférerait se séparer de tout ce qui compte pour lui que de ne plus te considérer comme son fils._

Quand une nouvelle larme me vient, je ne parviens pas à rassembler la force nécessaire pour l'empêcher de couler. Au lieu de l'ignorer, mon père décide de l'accepter. Tandis qu'il s'approche, il entoure de sa main libre l'arrière de ma tête et m'attire à lui. Le nez fourré contre son haut entre les pans de sa veste, je me laisse aller à mon chagrin. Sa prise se resserre et ses lèvres effleurent mes cheveux. À mon tour, je l'entoure de mes bras.

Lentement, je me met sur la voie douloureuse de la reconnaissance de son geste comme le plus judicieux.

 _Adieu, Oncle Max._

Année 14.

\- La marque des Audacieux ne crève l'audace qu'en matière de celui ou celle qui se révélera être le ou la plus décevant.e. Noah, vous n'en dérogez pas. Sans surprise.

Cela fait cinq minutes que cette Érudite s'acharne sur lui. Sans que cela ne soit un événement original. Même si, aujourd'hui, elle se renouvelle pour lui attribuer à chaque fois quelque chose d'autre. La mâchoire serrée, je sens chacune de mes dents grincer de douleur. Mes épaules sont crispées, mes doigts agrippés fermement sur mon crayon prêt à se briser. C'en est trop. C'est une humiliation purement gratuite.

\- Assez.

Le mot est parti sèchement de ma gorge pour s'infiltrer avec toute son acidité hors de mes lèvres. Mes pupilles d'acier se bloquent sur l'adulte face à nous. Une expression de stupéfaction se dessine chez elle un instant, avant de reprendre son autorité.

\- Il ne m'est pas souvenir de vous avoir autorisé à juger de mes droits d'expression.

Une rage sourde trop contenue à son attention explose en moi. Je me lève brusquement et claque mes mains sur ma table.

\- Je m'autorise autant que vous certaines libertés vis-à-vis de ce cours.

\- Je tenterais d'omettre votre accusation puérile si vous me faites le plaisir de vous asseoir comme il se doit.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ? Vous oubliez qui dirige ici.

\- Vous ne dirigez pas, vous imposez une doctrine basée sur l'idée de rabaisser des cibles précises et faire pression sur les voix fortes. C'est une dictature. Ni plus, ni moins.

\- Reprenez votre place d'élève. J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre attitude de rebelle gâté.

\- Attaquez sur ce que vous pensez faiblesses pour mieux vous attirer les faveurs du nombre. Vous ne valez pas mieux que ceux qui ont été exécutés lors de l'Ancien Temps.

La brûlure sur ma joue de la gifle qu'elle m'administre me fait moins mal qu'à mon égo. La peau sûrement en feu, mon visage reste figé. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle haine pour quelqu'un.

\- Vous regretterez votre geste chaque seconde de votre misérable vie. Je vous en fais la promesse.

Pour m'assurer de ne commettre rien d'autres qui seraient en ma défaveur, je préfère quitter les lieux. Sans un seul coup d'œil en arrière. La tête haute, les pommettes ciselées de mon irritation et le regard glacé.

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis dérangé par quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. Fort heureusement, je viens tout juste de sortir de la douche. Pour me calmer, j'ai décidé d'aller en salle d'entraînement pour me défouler. Quelques regards sont restés perplexes sur ma présence, mais personne n'est venu me questionner.

J'attrape un t-shirt au hasard dans ma chambre pour finir de m'habiller et part ouvrir la porte. Si la personne n'était pas en train d'attendre d'être reçue, j'aurais juré que ça aurait été mes parents. À mon avis, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne sois appelé dans l'un de leur bureau ou qu'ils viennent à moi directement. En colère. Très probablement.

Lorsque j'ouvre, je découvre ma petite-amie à l'entrée. Puisque le temps est encore agréable, elle porte une petite robe qui lui va à ravir. Je m'efface pour lui permettre de rentrer et lui indique le chemin à suivre jusqu'à ma chambre.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai les rumeurs que j'ai entendu ?

\- Possiblement, non. Si elles étaient vraies, ce n'en seraient pas.

J'hausse les épaules devant son pincement de nez dubitatif. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit tandis qu'elle s'allonge à mes côtés. Un bras derrière la tête, les chevilles croisées, je me met à l'aise.

\- Tu aurais provoqué et attaqué ta professeure.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, irrité par la modification de la réalité. Qui s'amuse à faire croire ce genre de choses ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y gagner ? Mon renvoi ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible, ni ce qui adviendrait de mon cas dans cette circonstance.

\- Nous nous sommes échauffés la voix. Elle m'a giflé. J'ai quitté son cours.

\- Tu es un héro pour tout le monde de t'être rebellé.

Je soupire distraitement. Sur le ventre, elle m'offre presque une vue charmante. Mon attention est happée par ses doigts qui dessinent des formes vagues sur mon torse, son autre main servant à retenir son menton. L'une des miennes se pose sur sa hanche, léger contact pour lui reconnaître sa présence. Mon bras à présent entre nous, j'essaye de masquer mon ennui face à mon manque de solitude. J'aurais préféré demeurer tout seul le temps qu'il me restait avant le jugement parental. Même si j'apprécie sa compagnie, ce n'est le cas qu'à certains moments.. Quand je n'ai pas grand chose pour m'occuper à l'école. À de brèves escapades dans notre faction. Quand je n'ai pas trop envie que les filles s'attroupent autour de moi.

Ce dernier point est plutôt rare, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis que j'ai embrassé une Érudite, elles me courent toutes après. Leurs livres entre leurs bras, plaqués contre leurs poitrines, elles me fixent d'un air rêveur quand je passe avec mes amis. Je sais qu'elles chuchotent à mon sujet parce que j'ai à plusieurs reprises entendu mon nom. Toutefois, ça ne m'apporte pas beaucoup. Certes, j'ai tenté de prendre le contrôle de la situation pour le rendre à ma faveur. Sauf qu'elles recherchent ce que je ne veux pas. Les romances à l'eau de rose qui ont été écrites dans l'Ancien Temps ne les satisfont plus, elles veulent être les nouvelles héroïnes de notre ère. L'Érudite qui saura braver par son savoir et par amour les frontières de nos factions pour s'enfuir dans les bras du fils d'un Leader Audacieux. Qui détruit un système sociétal parce qu'il ou elle est ? Certainement pas moi.

J'en ai donc été très déçu de cette histoire. Je me contente donc de ne pas trop les ignorer par politesse quand elles me fixent. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai tenté d'avoir une relation plus officielle. Je pensais que ça les calmerait. Sauf que ça m'a rendu une cible à gagner encore plus. Je devrais réfléchir à ce sujet, pour maîtriser un peu plus les désirs et attentes que les gens ont envers moi.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

Sa question me ramène à la réalité. Je l'avais presque oublié. Elle m'agace un peu vis-à-vis de sa demande mais je choisi de prendre le rôle du petit-ami modèle.

\- À toi.

\- Tu mens.

Un petit rire suit ses paroles et je commence déjà à savourer ma victoire. Mes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire amusé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Peut-être pas, non.

De ma main libre, j'attire son visage et je l'embrasse doucement. Rapidement, elle se colle plus à moi. Mes souvenirs me ramènent à quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle m'a induit l'idée de la présenter à ma famille. Je n'ai pas su quoi y répondre, donc je me suis approprié l'idée.

J'ai choisi d'aller les voir pour leur annoncer à un moment opportun. C'est-à-dire un soir, tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé. Propre à son rôle de Leader, mon géniteur se concentrait sur sa tablette pour finir de régler quelques affaires et des mails. Ma génitrice, elle, lisait un livre sur une aventure héroïque d'Audacieux qui déclenchent une guerre avec un peuple inconnu hors de Chicago. Le seul contact entre eux -malgré leur proximité- était la main de celui-ci sur sa cuisse.

 _\- On la connaît ?_

 _La première question de mon père. Un air mi-curieux, mi-blasé par la conversation._

 _\- Un peu._

 _J'hausse les épaules, déjà ennuyé à mon tour. Cela semble l'agacer car sa voix devient plus irritée._

 _\- Donc ? Viens-en au fait._

 _\- C'est Zara._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _Visiblement, mon humour le pousserait à manquer de s'étouffer._

 _\- Non, je plaisante, ahah ! C'est ma meilleure amie, je ne peux pas sortir avec._

 _\- Tu ferais mieux que non, effectivement._

 _\- Éric._

 _Ma mère le rappelle à l'ordre de sa voix autoritaire. De toutes les personnes que j'ai eu le droit et les possibilités de rencontrer, c'est l'unique personne que j'ai vu oser faire ça._

 _\- Elle s'appelle Cy. Est-ce que je peux l'inviter à dîner un soir ?_

 _\- Est-ce qu'elle sait qui sont tes parents ?_

 _La question me prend au dépourvu. Mes lèvres se pincent._

 _\- Hm … Je crois. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?_

 _Tout comme moi, mon père ne comprend pas sa réaction, il ponctue sa question d'un sourcil levé._

 _\- Si elle est prête à affronter Éric pendant tout un repas, je bénie votre relation !_

Ça avait terminé la discussion. C'était plutôt une note positive. Même si l'occasion n'a pas encore eu lieu de se présenter. Une nouvelle fois, ma journée est interrompue par quelqu'un à la porte. Sauf que l'individu semble bien plus énervé que précédemment. Je me détache donc de mon invitée et me rend en parfait hôte à l'entrée. Des pas lents m'indiquent qu'elle me suit.

Lorsque j'ouvre, je sens mon ventre également commencer à se plaindre. Pourquoi ne pas aller manger après avoir géré ça ? Je tombe sur Zara qui me foudroie du regard. Elle n'a pas l'air très ravie de mon escapade.

\- Tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Avec cette histoire, je suis certaine que tu vas te retrouver puni pour au moins un mois ! Qu'est-ce que tu en fais de nos plans pour ce week-end ?!

Effectivement. Nous étions parvenus à pouvoir nous joindre à un des camps de base de contrôle des équipes pour les missions de patrouilles. Un bon moyen pour découvrir du paysage et se faire un peu d'argent de poche supplémentaire.

\- Content de te voir aussi.

Mon sarcasme n'a pas l'air de la faire rire. Ses bras fermement serrés sur sa poitrine se séparent et elle me pointe du doigt.

\- Ne t'avises pas de me faire ce coup-là ! Tu règles ce problème tout de suite.

\- Mes parents travaillent encore. Viens manger, on va trouver comment me sortir de cette situation.

Elle n'approuve pas mon côté trop calme mais je n'en tiens pas compte. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que je ne suis pas seul quand je pars pour la cafétéria.

Au final, nous n'avons décidé de rien. Cependant, ce n'était pas du temps de perdu car nous avons eu des pâtes carbonara délicieuses. À la fin de mon assiette, je reluque avec gourmandise la part de cake qui me provoque encore sur mon plateau. Sauf que je n'ai pas le plaisir de pouvoir la dévorer. L'assistante de mon père se poste juste à côté de moi, pour m'obliger à reconnaître sa présence. Je retiens un soupir et la regarde avec ennui. Sans plus d'effort de politesse. De toute manière, son manque d'appréciation injustifié pour mon cas ne changera pas.

\- Bonjour, Lydia.

\- Bonsoir, Elio. Ton père te fait savoir qu'il t'attend dans son bureau.

\- Seul ?

\- Non. Il m'a fait part de te dire que ne pas venir au plus vite n'aiderait pas ta cause.

Cette fois-ci, je ne parviens pas à me contrôler. Mon soupir termine l'échange tandis qu'elle repart dans le sens inverse et que je prend paresseusement sa suite. La dernière chose que je fais consiste à juste offrir mon dessert à Zara pour ne pas le gâcher.

Le plus contraignant du chemin est l'ascenseur. Tout deux à l'intérieur, le silence se fait bien plus pesant. De plus, je commence à me sentir nerveux. Et si les choses finissaient véritablement mal ? Je n'ai pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir car les portes s'ouvrent sur le bon étage. Nous nous séparons ici, puisqu'elle tourne vers la réception et que je dois continuer tout droit dans le couloir. Celui des Leaders. Mon regard passe distraitement devant les noms des trois autres.

Ce n'est que devant la porte du quatrième que mes pas ralentissent. Face à la porte de mon père, c'est le bureau du dernier qui a pris ce rôle. Un brin de nostalgie me fait remonter à quand j'étais plus jeune. Avec un soupçon de tristesse, de solitude. _Les lettres sur la pancarte écrivaient le nom d'Oncle Max autrefois …_

Je me force à détourner les yeux et frappe où je dois me rendre. Deux coups fermes. On me donne la permission d'entrer et je m'exécute. Lorsque la seule issue se referme derrière-moi, je fais en sorte de me tenir parfaitement droit. Les mains croisées dans mon dos, j'observe mon père qui me toise depuis son siège. Ses traits sont froids, écho de son énervement. À ses côtés, ma mère se trouve appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine. Ils ne parlent pas, attendent que je donne ma version de la journée. À quoi bon me la demander ? On sait tous les trois la raison de ma présence ici. Je ne tente pas de marchander, j'en viens directement aux faits concrets.

\- J'accorde ma responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'est produit aujourd'hui pendant l'école. Seulement, je ne tiens pas à porter la faute seul. Noah Sylwa a donné une mauvaise réponse, notre enseignante a ponctué de commentaires personnalisés le cours en le visant ouvertement et en usant d'un stéréotype infondé de notre faction.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as jugé son comportement ?

La question provient de ma mère. Mon père semble attendre que j'ai donné mon mot final sur l'affaire. Le menton légèrement relevé et les pupilles perçantes, il me rend nerveux. Je ne suis pas habitué à réagir de cette manière avec lui, mais notre contexte est tout autant original.

\- Prétentieux. Ça tournait au harcèlement. Avec un abus d'autorité.

\- Qu'as-tu donc décidé ?

Voilà le moment décisif. Celui qui va me donner le droit à une défense ou non. Mon regard dévie un instant et tombe sur le Manifeste des Audacieux, accroché au mur dans un cadre. Je reste pensif une seconde avant de retrouver ma posture devant mes parents. Le sentiment qui m'a enflammé en classe me revient. Avec lui sa raison.

\- C'était de la lâcheté qui a donné lieu à de l'injustice. Je me suis levé pour prendre la défense de ceux qui ne peuvent pas le faire.

C'était un acte ordinaire de courage. Mon cœur tout entier bat pour qu'ils me le reconnaissent.

\- Noah est né chez les Audacieux, tout comme toi.

\- Noah chuchote par crainte de son intimidation, je me suis dressé pour lui. Je l'ai défendu un jour où il n'était pas en mesure de le faire de lui-même.

Une lumière s'est éclairée en un éclair vif et bref dans les yeux de mon père. Je ne montre aucune faiblesse dans mon discours, maintient ma tête haute. Le silence fait place à mes paroles. Ils échangent un long regard avant que mon second parent ne prenne le relais. Un raclement de gorge et il annonce calmement le verdict d'une voix tempérée et posée.

\- Te sens-tu en mesure de ne pas faire défaut de qui tu es, tout en continuant de suivre l'enseignement donné par cette Érudite ?

Mes sourcils tressautent sous ma perplexité. Où veut-il en venir ? Ses paroles me paraissent calculées, mais je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités. Qu'attend-t-il de moi ?

\- Ai-je réellement le choix ?

\- Actuellement, je l'ai.

Ma bouche s'entrouvre toute seule sous la stupéfaction. Je suis de plus en plus perdu et incertain de ce qui va suivre. Je m'autorise une moue gênée pour montrer le fait que je sois déstabilisé.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Avec la sécurité en dehors de ces portes que personne ne saura que tu auras eu le dernier mot sur cette affaire, je te le donne.

Le silence suit son annonce. Je met un instant à intégrer qu'il attend que je m'exprime sur l'idée.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprend pas.

Ma mère prend le relais pour m'informer.

\- Les Érudits souhaitent ouvrir une classe test par niveau de QI. Bien sûr, ils seraient idiots de ne pas permettre l'ouverture à toutes les factions. Même s'ils ne m'ont pas paru cacher le fait qu'ils voudraient obtenir des élèves sélectionnés uniquement chez eux.

\- Quel en serait l'objectif ?

\- Utiliser à profit le potentiel intellectuel de tous. Ne pas rater la chance d'un ou une probable génie et passer à côté de toutes les opportunités que cela créeraient.

Je laisse une respiration temporiser la conversation. Prendre le temps de poser correctement dans mon esprit toutes les cartes devant moi.

\- Vous me proposez donc une place pour les épreuves d'entrée.

\- Exact. Comme je l'ai dis, tu choisis. Néanmoins, laisse-moi te dire que ça ne réglera qu'une partie de cette affaire.

Bien sûr. Je ne doute pas qu'ils aient entendu parler de la gifle. Ils me donnent quelques minutes pour peser le pour et le contre sans parler, pour me concentrer correctement. Il y a de gros avantages à cette offre. Cependant, beaucoup d'autres points plus négatifs. Notamment ma fidélité à ma faction. Hm. Ma tête se baisse naturellement le temps de ma réflexion profonde et je me redresse lorsqu'elle se termine.

\- J'accepte. Merci.

\- Tu peux disposer. Je tiens en compte que ton cas est clos.

\- Monsieur, bien monsieur.

Je m'incline légèrement, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. Les muscles des épaules de mon interlocuteur se tendent sous ma réplique, par énervement. Je tourne les talons et prend la direction de la porte. Soulagé de la fin que cette soirée a prise, mais conscient du poids des autres responsabilités qui l'accompagnent. La main sur la poignée, je m'arrête. Ma voix prend un ton curieux, malgré moi.

\- Qu'en est-il de mon enseignante ?

\- Son salaire est retenue pour la journée. Elle est également mise à pied jusqu'à l'étude de son dossier par ses supérieurs.

\- Merci.

Année 16.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne sens pas mes pas ralentir. Je ne suis clairement pas dans mon état naturel ces derniers temps. J'ose difficilement croire que ces derniers jours ont été ceux que je vivrais dans la faction qui m'a vu naître. Pourtant, qui sait ? Tout peut se produire. Je désire tant cette place de premier. Tellement que toute autre chose m'aveugle. C'est ça, ou rien. Si je ne l'ai pas … Je n'ose pas l'imaginer. Ne serait-ce même le concevoir, juste un petit peu. Ce serait comme avoir la sentence d'être Sans-Faction pour le reste de mon existence.

À cause de cette pression que je m'inflige, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Maintenant que tout est à son paroxysme, je commence à le réaliser. Mes actions ne me ressemblent pas, ne me conviennent pas. Je ne sais plus vers quel chemin me tourner. Pour la première fois, j'ai peur de ce que demain sera. Dans quelques heures à peine, tous mes objectifs récents arriveront à leurs termes. Je devrais leur faire honneur, ou m'en défendre plein de honte. Le nœud dans mon estomac ne veut pas se défaire. Boule de stresse qui ne me quitte plus depuis des semaines. Je savais que l'Initiation était une épreuve. Une épreuve qui torture jusqu'au moindre recoin de notre esprit et nos cellules, jamais. J'aimerais ressentir la force et le courage pour trouver quelqu'un à qui me confier.

Mon regard se tourne vers la Fosse. Un frémissement remonte chaque centimètre de ma colonne vertébrale. Dans mon cœur, c'est la chute libre de mes émotions. Des petits groupes distincts forment une foule homogène. Ce sont ma famille, mes amis. Des visages qui me sont familiers, ou qui me le semble. Si je suis premier … leurs vies m'appartiendront. Tout comme la mienne deviendra leur. À l'image de tous les Leaders à ce jour. Nous serons liés. Audacieux. L'encre de la flamme de notre symbole crépite sur ma peau, décentré sur ma côte gauche. Par-dessus les battements qui me maintiennent vivant. La sensation est irréelle, insensée. Tout en étant à la fois bien trop frappante. Mes pas se détournent lentement. La vue de mon univers se bouscule entre les colonnes naturelles de granite avant de disparaître de mes sens.

Seulement, je ne peux pas rester dans ma solitude. En un éclair, je me remet sur mes gardes. Une main attrape mon poignet et me tire en arrière. Déséquilibré sur le moment, je rencontre maladroitement le mur. Cela me sort complètement de ma transe. Une lame a à peine le temps de caresser mon cou que j'attrape la poigne qui la maintient. Mon pou s'accélère une fraction de secondes dans mes tempes, me permet de conclure l'assaut par mon prochain mouvement.

J'entrevoie mon attaquant, sans surprise. Je poursuis mon geste en attirant le bras pour lui faire continuer sa route. Propulsé sur le côté sur lequel j'étais moi-même plaqué, je m'y retire pour inverser les rôles. Je bloque la main armée à son avant-bras au niveau de sa tête. Je l'empêche également de tenter une fuite en attrapant un pan de sa veste que je serre contre la pierre maltraitée par notre jeu brutal. Mon corps sert tout autant de barrière. Des yeux pleins de sournoiserie se plante dans les miens irrités par l'attaque, tandis qu'une moue amusée se dessine sur ses traits.

\- Peut-être que le classement te donnera raison de ta technique.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

Ma voix est sèche. Même si je tente de l'adoucir pour son destinataire. Après tout, Zara n'a rien à voir avec les tourments qui m'assaillent. Encore quelques heures et je n'en serais plus l'esclave.

\- Toi seul paraît en douter. Où est donc passé ton assurance ?

\- Elle a été tranché par ton couteau. Retourne le rendre à la salle d'entraînement.

L'autorité prend à nouveau sa place dans mon humeur. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment son attitude. J'en conviens qu'elle tente sûrement de me faire penser à autre chose, sauf que ce n'est pas ce qu'il me faut. Lassé de prévenir ses attaques, je la relâche et me recule. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me retienne et me ramène dans la même position. Cette fois-ci, je sens sa force dans ses doigts qui ont entourés fermement ma nuque. Sa fourberie a disparu. Elle s'est changée dans une note d'inquiétude, de curiosité.

\- Ne m'empêches pas de partir.

\- Tu n'iras nul par ailleurs qu'où est ta place, Elio. Racontes-moi jusqu'à ce que je comprenne pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes autant. À côté des Leaders, de ton père, tu seras bien.

\- Ne joues pas avec ça. J'ai mis du temps à me préparer.

J'essaye en vain de repousser par son coude sa main qui s'amuse avec le col de ma veste. En réponse, elle ne fait d'abord que pouffer.

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement et pas du tout en même temps. Une apparence aussi dure qu'une roche qui ne peut être brisée par aucun éclair, pas même celui qui nous éradique quand on est au combat. À l'intérieur, pourtant, ton cœur s'enflamme de l'énergie de ceux qui ont le goût de vivre de chaque petit plaisir qu'on leur offre. Même si …

\- «Même si» ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en as fais, ces derniers temps ?

La douleur sonne dans sa voix. Je l'entend très bien, parce qu'elle me transperce de toute part. Je détourne mon attention vers le côté. Rêve d'une autre circonstance. _Nos moments me manquent, à moi aussi. Sauf que je ne sais pas te le dire avant que nos destins se soient scellés._

\- Je ne comprend pas où tu veux en venir.

Doucement mais sûrement, elle ramène mon visage face au sien. Son contact reste sur ma mâchoire que je force à ne pas se crisper.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot. Ça n'a jamais été un rôle qui t'a scié.

\- Que veux-tu savoir, alors ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si violent et hargneux avec toutes les autres ?

De la confusion croise mes traits. Je ne suis pas certain de la suivre. Surtout de savoir les pièces qu'elle a en mains sur ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers temps.

\- Je t'ai vu. Hier soir. Expliques-moi pourquoi c'est différent ?

Ma bouche se pince dans une fine ligne de gêne. Et en même temps, d'une sensation que je ne saurais définir. De … l'excitation ? Peut-être. Hier soir, c'était une nuit loin d'être commune à toute autre. À la cafétéria, Lya est venue me toucher deux mots. J'ai toujours été conscient de quelles filles étaient attirées par moi, et pour quoi. Ainsi, ça m'a permis -depuis que je l'ai souhaité- de satisfaire beaucoup de mes pulsions. Sans pourtant m'engager beaucoup de fois. Très peu, pour être honnête.

Elle, elle est différente. C'est l'opposé de moi sur ce sujet. Inconsciente de ce qu'elle réveille chez certains. Parfaitement terre-à-terre pour ce qu'elle ressent. Je n'avais pas fait de mouvement vers elle, on ne cherchait visiblement pas la même chose. Sauf, hier. Nos désirs se sont croisés. Elle rêvait qu'on la désire avec passion avant la fin. Malheureusement, il y a peu de chances que son nom soit inscrit toute à l'heure. Elle est donc venue me séduire et m'inviter à succomber à ses charmes pour la nuit.

J'ai longuement hésité avant que mon corps ne rejoigne le sien sous ses draps. Après tout, c'était ça ou rejoindre Zara, mais j'étais angoissé qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi si je le faisais. Pour Lya, nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment reposés et je doute avoir véritablement réalisé son souhait. Maintenant que j'apprends que tout le monde ne dormait pas, c'est un peu plus étrange. Surtout quand je sais très bien que mes doutes prennent vie dans ces moments pour que je me déchaîne. Sans que cela n'est été une première.

\- Elio ? Pourquoi tu te délivres de tout ça avec elles et jamais avec moi ? Je peux t'aider à te contenir. Je sais quand ça ne va pas.

La chaleur de ses paroles ne m'atteignent pas. _Non_ _._ _Pas avec toi_. Pourquoi est-ce que je gâcherais ce qu'on avait mis des années à construire ? Notre amitié avait évolué en autre chose. Je sais qu'en ami elle m'acceptait, mais en temps qu'amoureux je n'en étais pas certain. C'était différent. Tout était différent.

Je relâche totalement la pression que j'ai encore sur elle et laisse mes mains retomber passivement sur ses hanches. Elle doit sentir que je commence à m'extirper une nouvelle fois parce qu'elle resserre son emprise. Sans grand succès, toutefois. Juste assez pour m'étreindre un peu plus. Sans que j'en ressente beaucoup d'effets, bien trop nerveux pour qu'on m'apaise.

\- Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Mes lèvres effleurent sa tempe tendrement tandis que je murmure avec une conviction plus faible que d'habitude mes mots. Elle ne répond rien en retour, mais me sert encore plus contre elle. Son geste dénote de toute son inquiétude. Tant vis-à-vis de moi que de notre situation. Je devrais être plus présent pour elle, puisqu'elle en a besoin. Seulement, tous deux devons nous reposer sur un pilier fixe. Ce que je ne suis pas et qu'elle paraît être aujourd'hui plus que moi. J'ai bien peur d'aggraver la situation si j'essaye.

\- Je sais que nous avons tout donné. Que rien ne peut se mettre en travers de nos buts. Ouvre les yeux, ne perds pas ta confiance envers tes capacités.

Mon nez se faufile dans son cou. Cherche ardemment un coin où tout oublier. Sa main libre m'enlace autour de mon dos. Unis, nous sommes plus forts. Je retrouve un peu de mon énergie manquant. Néanmoins, la sensation reste fragile et brisable très -trop ?- facilement. La peur de la déception est celle qui est la plus forte dans mon paysage de peurs. Ici, elle n'a pas meilleure occasion d'être. Ses doigts se glissent entre mes cheveux les plus fins, au creux de ma nuque. Nos deux corps se rapprochent et nous nous perdons l'un dans l'autre un bien trop long moment.

Quelques heures plus tard, ma main ne veut cesser de trembler. Le picotement d'excitation qui a suivit mon soulagement ne me quitte pas. Je fais tourner mon poignet une dernière fois, dans l'idée de me calmer. Le craquement semble résonner dans la salle, alors que c'est improbable. Celle-ci est bien trop bruyante. Nous sommes tous réunis avec les Leaders. Les finalistes de l'Initiation. En ligne plus ou moins régulière, dans l'ordre de notre classement.

En tête de queue, je suis le premier à inscrire ma signature pour m'engager dans la position que je souhaite prendre. Un sourire éclaire mon visage jusqu'à me faire mal aux joues. Toutefois, je ne peux pas le retirer et je suis loin de souhaiter le faire. Même lorsque j'ai croisé le regard vers le ciel de mon père face à notre ambiance festive, en arrivant. Je prend une grande inspiration et pose mon accord de mon écriture la plus soignée. Voilà, je suis inscrit dans l'entraînement pour devenir Leader. Lorsque je me redresse pour saluer ceux actuels, je sens une bouffée d'optimisme me gagner. Et de satisfaction envers mon succès.

Je ne peux que fixer celui qui m'a vu naître et retrouver le souvenir d'il n'y a pas même une heure. À côté du panneau affichant progressivement nos noms. Sa posture droite. Les jambes écartées et bien ancrées dans le sol. Ses bras croisés sur son torse redressé. Ses traits durs, glacials. Mais le net pétillement dans ses yeux quand j'ai vu mon nom apparaître en première ligne. La fierté d'un père de voir tous les efforts de son fils prendre un sens. Ce moment restera profondément marqué dans ma mémoire. L'un des nombreux jours où j'ai pu prouver que j'étais digne de l'héritage qu'il a construit en moi durant ces seize années.

Je laisse ma place à Zara, la suivante dans la liste. Elle, elle a déjà pu avoir le plaisir de recevoir les félicitations officielles de ses parents. Quatre et Tris ont tenu leurs rôles d'entraîneurs jusqu'à la fin de l'annonce du classement et du discours qui a suivi, puis ils l'ont vite rejoins dans la foule. Eux qui ne sont pas très démonstratifs en public, ils m'ont surpris à la serrer dans leurs bras devant tout le monde. Pris dans la foulée, ils ont voulu m'inclure dans le groupe, mais j'ai poliment refusé. Les câlins sont encore moins mon truc qu'eux. Je n'en ressens pas vraiment le besoin pour exprimer ma joie. Ou uniquement avec de très rares personnes.

J'attends patiemment à l'entrée que mes amis terminent. Ma mère m'a prévenu qu'elle me verrait lorsque la fête commencerait. Lorsque Zara s'approche, elle semble prête à aller fêter nos victoires. Nos compagnons de route sont juste derrière elle et nous partons vers la Fosse. Pour la première fois de nos vies, officiellement membre à part entière de notre faction. Mes doigts se faufilent entre les siens avec fermeté et un sourire plein de légèreté étire mes lèvres.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ^^ je tiens à préciser un détail d'une scène qu'on m'a dit ne pas être crédible : si Elio utilise un jouet destiné aux enfants de quatre ans plutôt qu'aux deux ans seulement qu'il a à ce moment de l'histoire, c'est volontaire, c'est pour montrer qu'il est surdoué et donc a vraiment eu le choix (comme son père) d'aller chez les Érudits ou chez les Audacieux, mais qu'il a préféré les Audacieux ^^

Je tiens également à préciser que c'est volontaire qu'il n'y ait rien sur l'initiation. Je me laisse la possibilité, si un jour l'envie me vient, d'ajouter un autre chapitre dédié à cette étape de la vie d'Elio ^^

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


End file.
